


Hidden?

by rachel_johnson1031



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Anti- Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post 513, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_johnson1031/pseuds/rachel_johnson1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Justin moved to New York in the fifth season, he cut off all ties with his family from Pittsburgh. What happens now, five years later, he comes in contact with Brian and tells him the reason he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden?

It had been five years since Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor had last seen each other. Justin left for New York after spending five years with Brian. He was now in New York, making his way up to be the next Andy Warhol, and Brian was at home, alone, missing his sunshine.

Today was Sunday, also family dinner at Deb's. Brian was at the loft drinking a glass of Jim Beam and smoking a cigarette when there was a bang at his door. Groaning as he got up, Brian walked over to the door to come face to face with childhood best friend, Michael Novotny.

"Hey, Brian. Where have you been? I've been calling you nonstop, but you're not answering. I called Kinnetik, too. Did that assistant of yours tell you that I called?"

Was the first thing Michael had said when he walked passed Brian to enter in the loft without an invitation. Brian sighed in frustration. _Not again_ , he thought to himself. Brian left the door wide open so he could get Michael out as soon as possible.

"Hey, Mikey. And yes, I know you called. Cynthia told me and I told her to tell you I was in a meeting, as I was."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were going to go to Babylon after dinner at Ma's. It has been a while since the Stud of Liberty Avenue has made an appearance."

"I really don't feel like clubbing tonight, Mikey. Maybe another night."

Michael frowned. "You've been saying that since..."

"Since Justin left for New York."

Justin had cut off Brian without an explanation. Brian had come home one day and checked his messages on the answering machine. The one that Justin left said....

_"Hey Bri, it's me, Justin. I really don't want to do this over the phone, but I guessing you're at work and I don't want to bother you. I think we need to break up. I know this is a shitty way to do this, but I think it's for the best, Brian. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry and that I love you and hope that you're happy."_

And just like that, the machine cut off. Brian had tried many times to call Justin but got his voicemail and eventually the number went out of service.

"Why are you worrying about Boy Wonder? He left you- again! Like I said before you need to move on."

"I don't wanna move on, Mikey! I want my Sunshine back. I miss him so much and I love him."

"Why the hell are you talking like that? Boy Wonder's gone, Brian. You guys never had locks on your doors, just like you said. I knew he was going to do this the moment he left for New York. So move on, goddamn it!"

"I think you've overstayed your visit, Mikey. Get the fuck out of here. I need to start packing."

Brian said as he moved to the bedroom, but Michael's voice stopped him.

"Packing? Packing for what?"

Brian sighed and turned back around. "I have a flight to New York for a business dinner with a client."

"Oh, well…why don't I go with you. I mean, it only polite to introduce me as your best friend...or more, maybe?" Mikey shyly said, looking down.

Brian frowned and ran his hand through his hair. He knew exactly what that meant but what he didn't understand is why Michael still didn't get it. He would be nothing more than a friend.

"Michael, if you're talking about being my partner, the answer is no. You have Ben."

"Yeah, about that....I'm thinking about leaving him."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Michael made his way to the couch and continued talking. "It's just that...we barely spend any time together. You know, with him spending so much time with lectures for his classes. I just want someone who'll still like to party, but eventually, do the romantic stuff...for me."

Brian walked over to the couch and pulled Michael up, pushing him to the door while saying. "Well, there's no one here for you, Mikey. So I'll see you later."

Michael removed himself from Brian's grip and looked at him. "You're coming to Babylon later?"

"No. I'm going to dinner a Deb's which starts in less than an hour. So I should start getting ready."

"Wait, what about me?"

"What about you, Michael?"

"Well, I could wait for you and we could go together."

Lifting up his arm and smelling his armpits, Brian made a face and said. "Mikey, I stink. I'm going to take a shower so why don't you just go ahead without me."

And just like that Brian had pushed Michael out the door and slammed it right in his face.

………………………………………

30 minutes later, after he had kindly shown Michael out, Brian was walking up the stair to Deb's. He really didn't want to go to dinner at Deb's but Jennifer had called saying she needed to talk to him about something. Brian walked up to Deb's door and opened it without knocking.

"Oh, Brian, you're here."

Debbie ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't make it, but I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Okay everyone, get your asses in the kitchen table and start eating."

Everyone made their way over to the table except for Jennifer and Brian.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Mother Taylor?"

"After dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Then they made their way to the table. Brian took the seat next to Jennifer but Michael protested.

"Brian, why don't you sit by me? Since you're leaving for New York tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Brian, you're leaving for New York tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mother Taylor. I have a business dinner with a client."

Jennifer stood from the table started walking and called over.

"Brian, I need to speak with you outside. Now!"

Brian quickly got up from his chair and quickly walked over to Jennifer and out the door. Jennifer stepped out of the house and slammed the door right behind with a big bang. Everyone in the house jump and so did Brian outside the door.

"When are leaving for New York?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10. Why?"

Jennifer reaches in her purses and pulls out an envelope that said Brian on it. She had it to Brian and told him what she knew.

"When is your business dinner?"

"Around four. The client called to reschedule the time to a late lunch instead of dinner. What's that?" He gestured towards the letter.

"Ok, Brian, I need you to listen to me. I got a call last night from some random person. They just told me to get this to you as soon as possible. Then this man showed up at my condo this afternoon to give me this. It has your name on it so I didn't open it."

"Why didn't you call the police? That's kind of weird, Jen."

"They said there was an address in there...a New York address."

Brian raised a brow.

"So..."

"So...maybe it's Justin."

Brian's eyes widen as he heard his lover's name.

"What do you mean 'maybe it's Justin'?"

"I don't know, but it seems pretty serious."

"So, you want me to go check it out? Without any information?"

"You have the envelope in your hand. Maybe that's something."

Brian looked down at the envelope. He turned it over to open it but Jennifer stopped him.

"Don't open it yet!"

"Why not?"

Jennifer then again reached into her purse and took out a sticky note.

"Read this."

Brian grabbed the note from her hand and read out loud.

" _'Don't open the letter until your get to New York. Right after you’re finished with your business dinner.'_ Well, that's pretty direct," He muttered under his breath. "Who the fuck does this person think they are? I'm not gonna listen to some stupid sticky note. I'm opening this now."

"Wait, Brian, don't! The man that gave this to me was really scary and huge. I know you don't want trouble so just don't open it until then, please. Maybe even, this person is a private investigator."

"So why didn't you tell the police about the big scary guy?"

"Again...it could be Justin."

Brian sighed in frustration. He knew the chances of it being Justin were one in a million and it could be some stalker, but he didn't care. If it was Justin he would go and find him and bring him home where be belonged.

"Okay, I'll let you know what happens. But if it's not Justin, I'm telling the police."

"Thank you, Brian, thank you so much for everything. I know over the years I haven't been the best to you, but I hope you know I was just trying to protect Justin and now I realize that you're the best thing he's ever had."

"Don't sweat it, Mother Taylor. I know what you were trying to do. I better go back to the loft and keep packing. I'll let you know what's going on. And thank you, Jen."

"Oh, no. Don't go yet. You still haven't eaten anything."

"I don't really fell like eating right now."

Jennifer gave him a bad look and he laughed.

"I promise, Mother Taylor, I'll eat something later."

Brian bent down and gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the check and left with the envelope in hand.

After Brian had left, Jennifer went back in and sat down at the table with everyone looking at her.

"Well, are we going to eat or are you all just gonna stare."

And just like that, everyone carried on with their conversations.

………………………………………

_BANG BANG BANG_

At 7:30 in the morning, Brian had only slept a few hours. He groaned in his sleep, feeling like he heard something and just passed it as nothing.

"Briannnnn!"

The loft door open and footsteps were coming towards the bedroom. Michael walked up the stair to find his best friend still in bed.

"Brian, come on, get up."

Michael walked over to the bed and joined his best friend under the covers. He got real close to Brian and started rubbing his stomach until he heard Brian purr.

Brian was a still asleep when Michael came into his bed. Last night he thought long and hard about the envelope and Justin. When he thought of Justin and how much he missed him, it gave him a hard on. Brian went to sleep late that night and ended having a hot wet dream about him. The two men were touching each other- kissing, licking, sucking, biting and just anything else you can imagine.

Brian felt a hand on his stomach, caressing him just like Justin used to do. He then moaned and his hard on return, but he had no idea that it was Michael not Justin.

Michael heard Brian moan has he caressed his stomach. Brian licked his dry lips to get them wet. When Michael started to feel Brian move, he knew he was doing something right.

As Brian keep feeling the hand that he thought was Justin touching his stomach. His hard on was now at full power and guided the hand to his cock and let out a moan.

Michael's eyes widen as he felt Brian guide his hand down to Brian cock. He began to stroke it and Brian continued to moan.

Brian loved the way he was being caressed. It had brought him back to all the fucks and sucks, rims and rams Justin and he had. Brian was almost to his climate when he moaned out the name...

"Justin."

Michael's eyes pop out of his sockets when he hears Brian saying Justin's name. Michael immediately took his hand of Brian's cock and screamed.

"What?!"

Brian's eyes open wide as he turned over to see Michael in his bed instead of Justin.

"Michael, what the fuck are you doing? In my bed? Touching my cock. What the fuck! Get out!"

"What was I doing? You were the one who took my hand to you dick."

"I thought you were Justin."

"Justin? What the fuck does he got to do with this?"

Brian sighed. When will you ever get it, he thought to himself.

"Michael, we need to have a talk or something. You're driving me fucking crazy with all this bullshit."

Brian got up to put some sweatpants on when he realized Michael was still staring at his now gone hard on.

"Go sit on the couch, Michael, and give me a minute."

Michael obeyed his orders and when to go sit on the couch. A few minutes later, Brian had gotten dressed and followed Michael to the couch.

"Michael, listen. Are you listening? You need to understand that I will never think of you as a lover or anything more. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Justin."

"But what about everything that we've been through. You'll always love me. Always have always will."

"Yeah, as a brother. I think of you as a brother, nothing more. You have Ben. You're married to Ben and he's a good guy. It's time to grow out of that fantasy you have about us being together. So, I don't think I would be right to be friends anymore. I have Justin...."

"You don't have Justin! He left you! I can be something that he wasn't to you."

"No, you can't! He's my everything and you're nothing to me."

"That's not true! You're just saying that! He manipulated you. Made you do things that you didn't want to, like those stupid rules."

Brian sighed. "Michael, I agreed to those 'stupid rules'."

"Yeah, and how many blowjobs did he have to give you to agree with that?" Michael scoffed.

"I'm only going to say this once and then I'm going to kick you out. I am not in love with you! I'm in love with Justin. He's the person that taught me how to love and that not everything is about fucking. He's all that I want. And I'm gonna to find him and bring him home. So, Michael, I have to get so more sleep for my flight and you need to go, NOW!

"But, Brian..."

"No, Michael. OUT!"

Brian walked over to the couch and picked up Michael by the forearm and dragged him over to the door. He let go out Michael's arm for a few seconds to open the loft door and shoved him out. He quickly closed the door and locked it and headed back to bed before his alarm clock sounded to wake him up for his flight.

……………………………………..

"So, we'll see you in Pittsburgh in two weeks, Brian."

"Yes, you will, Cliff and Amanda. Thank you so much for your time."

"No, thank you, Brian," Amanda said walking out of the restaurant with her husband, Cliff, behind her.

Brian had just had lunch with the CEO of Eyeconics, Amanda and her husband, Cliff, to go over the new mockups. Brian was just behind them walking out of the restaurant and waved as Amanda and Cliff got in their car and drove off.

Brian also got in his limo and told the driver to go back to his hotel. On the way there Brian had vowed to himself that he wouldn't dwell on the letter that the mysterious stranger had sent him, but quickly remembered. He pulled the letter out of his briefcase and opened it up. As he read in his head his eyes go bigger and bigger by the second. He quickly put the letter back in the envelope and told the driver.

"Forest Green Apartments. Step on it."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kinney." The driver replied.

……………………………………..

"Daddy, can we please go to the park today?"

Asked four-year-old, Andrew.

"Yeah, can we plwase go the park?"

Asked another four-year-old, Chandler, Andrew's twin brother.

Both boys were holding on to the hand of their father's hand crossing the street in busy New York. And the father would have to be one Justin Taylor.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I have a friend that I think you need to meet and he's coming over tonight."

"Who is it, Daddy," Chandler asked. "Is it Gussy?"

"No, it's not your brother, but you're very close," Justin replied.

"It is Jenny?" Andrew asked.

"No, Drew, it's not your brother or sister, but I can tell you your very close."

"Daddyyy..." whined Chandler. "Why don't you just tell us who it is?"

Justin stopped just right outside their apartment building let go of the boy's hand and knelt down to the ground to look them in the eyes. The eyes that will forever haunt him until the day he dies.

"The man that gonna visit us is a very important person to me. We used to date and we were going to get married and live in a big house until I got an offer to come and live in New York and he didn't want to regret not taking the job so we didn't get married and we didn't live in that big house together."

When Justin was talking both of the hand went up in air, meaning they both a question. At school, they both learn if they had a question they had to raise their hands and Justin just thought it was adorable.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Both boys turned to face each other and did rock, paper, scissors. Chandler won.

"Ok, Chan, you go first. What's your question?"

"Is he a nice man?"

"Oh, Sweetie, he's a very nice man. Ok, Drew, you next."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Brian and he's a very nice, good looking man. So how about we go make some food for our guest tonight and then if you want we can all take a nap in my bed?"

"Yay!" Both boys jumped up in the air in excitement.

"Ok, let's go then."

And on that note, Justin grabbed both of his sons' hands and walked into the building to prepare for tonight.

……………………………………..

Brian had just gotten out of the car and pulled up in front of Justin's apartment building. He waved to the driver and told him he'd call if he needed him. Walking up the rotating doors, Brian pushed passed them and walked into the lobby and straight up to the front desk, where a very kind lady smiled at him and asked.

"Hello, sir. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine and how about yourself?"

"I'm doing good too, thank you for asking. May I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking for Justin Taylor and I wanted to know what apartment number he's in."

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Kinney. Brian Kinney."

"Brian Kinney indeed." Said a strange from the corner of the desk.

"Macro, buddy," Macro walked up to him and offer this handshake and Brian gladly took it. "How long has it been?"

"A year, maybe. What brings you to New York, other than to help get my building back up there?"

Brian laughed and said. "Schedule an appointment and we'll talk. I'm was actually here on business and then an old friend of mine happened to write me a letter asking if I would come and visit."

"This friend of yours lives here?"

"Yes. Justin Taylor."

"You're friends with the Justin Taylor?"

"Yes, sir. You know him?"

"All of New York knows him. His paintings are all around here."

Macro point to the sofa in the corner and just above it was a Justin Taylor original.

"Linda, darling." Macro addressed the lady at the front desk. "Make sure Mr. Kinney get to see Mr. Taylor and gets his apartment number."

"Yes, sir. I saw him an hour ago with the boys. And his room number, Mr. Kinney, 6A. You can just go over to the elevators. Press the 6th-floor button and he should be the first one on the right."

"How about I walk you, Brian? I have to give Justin his check anyways or was it already given to him, Linda?"

"No, sir," She looked through her papers and saw an envelope with Justin's name on it and handed it to Marco. "There you go. Say hi to Mr. Taylor for me. Have a good day, Mr. Kinney."

"You too, Linda."

Macro and Brian walked over to the elevator and Macro pressed the going up button. A few seconds later the elevator doors open and Brian went in first followed by Macro. The elevator ride was quite by not long at all. When it stopped on the sixth floor, Marco walked out and to the right with Brian following him.

"This is his place."

Brian nodded his head but stopped Macro when he went to knock.

"Wait a second."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, Brian. I'm sure Justin will be a little nervous, too." Marco said as he knocked on the door waiting to see what was going to happen between these two lovers.

……………………………………..

Justin had been asleep for half an hour when he heard a knock at his door. He had made is sons' favorite, Jambalaya, but not just for his sons', but for his special guest too. When he was finished, he put the food on simmer and went looking for the boys to find them already asleep in his bed. After getting up, Justin walked quietly to the door of his room open it slowly and then door without making any noise. Justin was about to walk over to the door, but then he realized he didn't turn off the oven with the beard for tonight's dinner in it.

"Shit!"

Justin quickly made his way to oven and turned it off. The knocking at the door got louder and Justin couldn't do two things at once so he called out.

"It's open!"

He opened the oven door, setting the now burnt bread on the rack by the stove.

Brian and Marco had heard Justin and opened the door to his apartment. Macro made his way in quickly, while Brian was at awes with his lover choice of style. Light hung from on high. Italian label was everywhere he looked. Pictures of Justin and two little blond boys hung on the wall. The walls were a light beige color but every time you walked into a different room the color changed.

"Macro? What are you doing here? I was expecting someone else."

Justin's voice had interpreted Brian thoughts.

"Well, don't sound so disappointed. I just came to give you your check for the new painting you did. And I brought someone with me."

"Who?"

Brian came around the corner and into the kitchen looking at Justin. Justin's face lit up as he saw his lover standing in his kitchen. A big sunshine smile came upon his face and he saw Brian for the first time in five years.

"How's it going, Sunshine?"

"Brian!"

Justin made his way over to Brian and jumped into his arms and gave him a big bear hug. Brian accepted the hug, hugging him right back with all that he could. Justin buried his face in the fold of Brian's neck and Brian did the same with Justin.

Macro was still standing in the kitchen, watching the reunion of the two men. He clears his throat to get their attention and it worked. Both men turned their attention back to Marco as he said.

"Well, I'll be going now. I just came to give you your check, Justin. Where are the boys at?"

"They're in my room asleep."

"Okay, well I'll be on my way. And Brian, I'll schedule that appointment."

"You do that, Macro," Brian replied.

Macro walked over to the door and out of the apartment leaving the two men alone.

"I can't believe you're really here."

"Believe it, Sunshine. So I guess you hired that private investigator."

"Yeah. I needed to tell you something."

"Why you broke up with me?"

Justin's face fell and nodded his head. "Yeah. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine."

Justin walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. He made his way back to Brian and handed the bottle to him.

"Come sit down on the couch," Justin said as he made his way to the living room and to the couch where he sat down waiting for Brian.

"I love what you did with the place."

"Thank you. So, did you hear Macro when he said, 'boys'?"

Brian took a sip of his water and replied. "Yeah. Your roommates? But, I thought Daphne only had one cousin in New York."

"Oh, she does. That's Ally. She amazing, but that not who I'm talking about."

"Lover?"

"No! It's not that. Just listen and promise me that you won't get mad or jump to conclusions."

"Promise."

Justin got up from the couch and walked in front of the coffee table and Brian.

"Do you remember the night I left for New York? The night you made love to me without a condom."

"Oh shit! Did I give you something cause, even though I stopped tricking, I still get tested every six months? I'm clean."

"You promised you wouldn't jump to conclusions. Wait, you stopped tricking?"

"Yeah."

"We'll talk about that later, but that's not what I was going to say."

"I'm listening, Justin."

"Well, technically you did give me something that kind of freaked me out in the beginning but has made my life so much fuller and happier. It's not a bad something, I promise."

"Justin, you're starting to scare me. Just spill it. I promise on the memory of Marilyn Monroe that I won't get mad or upset. Just tell me, Sunshine."

"You got me pregnant."

Brian's mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes widened. He sat there for a minute or two before Justin called his name.

"Brian?"

"Pregnant, Justin? As in you having my sperm inside you, that grows into a baby until you popped it out?"

"Well, not exactly. I didn't shit them out, I had to have a C-Section, but let me explain. After I left that night, I moved in with Ally and everything was fine. A few weeks later, we were on the subway and I passed out, although I was feeling kind of sick and was throwing up, I thought it was nothing. Al didn't think it was nothing so she drove me to the hospital and they tested me for everything, literally everything. The doctor told me I was pregnant. I didn't believe him at first until he did an ultrasound and I saw the heartbeat. Then they diagnosed me with some kind of male pregnancy shit. I thought that you would think I was a freak and leave me so I did the hard work for you."

"Justin..."

"Wait, let me finish," Justin held up his hand to stop Brian from continuing. "That's not the only reason I did it. I didn't want you to feel obligated to take care of me or become a parent without even discussing it. Then I remembered what you went through with your parents and how you didn't want to be a full-time parent. I just couldn't abort them, Brian. I mean they are the most wonderful and kind children ever. They make me so happy and they're both so much like you."

Justin finished talking and took a deep breath while Brian just sat there on the couch looking at him.

"Are you mad?"

"No. No, Justin. I'm not mad, just shocked. I hope this doesn't make you a woman. Did you stay in New York during your pregnancy?"

"I went to Ibiza and let me tell you, they treated me like a God. I went there for about most of my pregnancy and then stayed another year. When the boys turned one, I moved back. I already had money so I rented this place. I had painted over there and sold most of them there and here in New York as well."

"Boys?"

"Yeah. Andrew Dylan and Chandler Isaac, but is it's okay if we don't tell them for now, maybe wait a few days and then tell them? I'm totally okay if you say no."

Brian nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to see how the boys acted around him before added more fuel to the fire. "No, of course not, I totally agree. I'm in New York for the week so just tell me when and I'll be here."

"Thank you, Brian." Justin smiled at his lover. He walked over to the couch leaned down and gave Brian a small kiss on the check.

"Daddy? Did you call us?"

Both Chandler and Andrew made their way out of the hallway coming out of their fathers' bedroom, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"I was going to let you sleep a little longer, but my friend's here so come over and meet him."

Chandler quickly made his way over to Justin in front of the couch. Chandler let out a small gasp and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Daddy, is that Mr. Brian?"

"Yes, it is. Andrew, don't be shy. You're never shy meeting new people, come over here."

Chandler quickly ran over to his brother and pulled him over to the couch where his father was.

"Come on, Drew. You have to meet Mr. Brian."

Both boys walked over in front of Brian and stood there. Brian could feel his eyes starting to water and he looked into the eyes- his eyes of his own flesh and blood. He tried to fight back the tears but he couldn't. He felt a tear move down his face and the boys noticed this too.

"Daddy, Andrew broke Mr. Brian. See what he did, Daddy? He's crying, but I can make him feel better."

Chandler move up to Brian with open arms put his arm around Brian's neck. Brian's response was to do the same back to him.

Andrew felt back that he made Brian cry so, just like his brother, Andrew walked up to Brian and his brother and hugged both of them too. When the hug was over, all three of them let go and smiled.

"I think you guys fixed Mr.Brian," Justin replied.

"I think we did, too Daddy." Andrew agreed.

"Now, let me properly introduce you. Boys, this is Brian. Brian this is," Justin pointed to Andrew. "Andrew and this is," then to Chandler. "Chandler."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr.Brian." Both boys said simultaneously.

"You guys know, you can just call me Brian. None of this 'Mr' stuff." Brian said not hearing Justin let go of the breath he was holding.

"Really?" The brothers asked.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get to call you Chandler and Andrew."

"That's cool with us right, Chan?"

"Yep," Chandler replied. "So, I heard that you and Daddy used to go out. Is it true?"

Brian gave Justin a certain look and Justin nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, we did."

"That good, because now that you're here, maybe Ian will stop knock on the door and calling Daddy all the time," Andrew said.

Justin shifted uncomfortably on the couch as he could feel Brian's gaze on him.

"You're right, Drew. Maybe Brian could talk to him and tell him to leave Daddy alone. And his name is Ethan." Chandler said correcting his brother with the fiddler's name.

"He keeps asking Daddy on a date, but he keep saying no because he has to take care of us, but we don't know why he just has Auntie Ally watch us, but then again Ian's not really pretty," Andrew replied ignoring his brother's correction.

"Chandler, Andrew, why don't you two go play in your room then after about fifteen minutes you guys have to wash your hands for dinner, then I'll call you?" Justin suggested.

Both boys listened to their father and walked back to their room to play with their toys.

"I'm so sorry they told you that, Brian. He heard about me being back in New York from one of the owners at the gallery. Then he got my phone number and address and keeps calling. I asked the lady at the front desk if they would do something about it, but I haven't heard anything back yet."

When Justin was finished talking up looked at Brian and saw he had his hand over his face and he was laughing. "What's so funny?" Justin asked.

"Damn. Andrew really is my son."

"Yes, he is. Do you need a DNA test?"

"No. He called the fiddler Ian instead of Ethan like I do."

Justin finally caught on with the joke and started laughing with Brian. "Oh my gosh, I never noticed that until now. I told you. They are so much like you. Andrew eats like you do. It's salads or apples. Chandler dresses like you do. He's a label queen in the making. They have your eyes and your lips. I just see you every time I look at them."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. They have your blond hair and your cute button nose. Your shell-like ears and your smile."

"No, Andrew so has the Kinney smirk."

Brian laughed and did the exact same smile Justin was talking about.

"See there it is. I love your smile."

"I love your smile, too. Sunshine."

Justin did his award-winning, sunshine smile and blushed.

"Are you hunger? I made jambalaya. It's the boys' favorite."

"Jambalaya? I haven't that in a long time."

"Brian, please tell me you've been eating. And don't just say it because..."

"I have been eating, Justin. Mother Taylor and Deb always make sure I have food in my system."

"Not just Thai, right. Like an actual home cooked meal."

"Yes, Sunshine. They both bring over food every time they have a feeling that I haven't eaten." the brunet murmured. "Mother's instinct my ass."

"Oh shit, Brian. They're going to hate me for keeping the boys away from them."

Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder and pulled him close. Justin expected the gesture and snuggled his way into Brian's side. "They're not going to hate you. They love you, Justin, no matter what. You're Debbie's little ray of sunshine and you're Jen's baby boy. You were doing what you thought was best for the boys." Justin nodded his head against Brian's chest. "Justin, who did you tell about the boys?"

Justin pulled out of Brian's side and looked at the older man. "No one. Only Ally and I knew."

"She knew they were mine?"

"Yeah. The gallery owner knows I'm gay so, he thinks I asked a surrogate to be the mother."

"Okay."

Justin got off the couch and walked toward the kitchen and called out to Brian. "Take a seat at the table. I'll get you a bowl. Do you wants some wine?"

Brian stood up from the couch and walked over to the table the was right across from the kitchen bar where he could see Justin getting the food.

"Yeah, sure."

Justin came into the dinner room and put the bowl of jambalaya in front of Brian and beside it the bowl- a wine glass. He opened the wine bottle with a corkscrew and the next thing they knew the cork went flying across the room and hit something.

"Fuck! I hope that didn't break anything," Justin said as he poured the wine into Brian's glass. "Boys, come and eat jambalaya with Brian and me!" He called out to his sons.

Justin walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another wine glasses along with two juice boxes for the boys. He set their bowls on each side of the table. He set his glass straight across from Brian's and the boys' food and drink on each side of their fathers.

Andrew and Chandler came out of the bathroom with freshly washed hand and made their way over to the table.

"Boys, are your hands clean?" Justin asked he put the straw the boys' juice boxes.

"Yes, Daddy. Oh, can I go get the silverware?"

"Yes, you may. Chandler, go help your brother."

Flashes of blond heads ran into the kitchen as quickly as their little legs could carry them.

"Justin, let me help you with something," Brian said.

"No, you're our guest. The only thing you need to do is sit down and relax. I own you this much."

"You don't own me anything. Now, sit down and let me help."

Justin sighed and nodded his head. Brian walked into the kitchen to find the boys looking a the silverware drawer counting forks and spoons.

"What are you guys doing?" Brian as he came closer to the boys who looked up and smiled to see their new friend.

"Daddy says we can get jambalaya with a fork or spoon so we're grabbing both for everyone," Chandler answered as he went back to counting.

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can, Brian." Chandler stepped down from the step stool and pulled Brian over to the draw.

Looking at his sons and lover, Justin's heart warm as he watched the interaction going on between each other. He couldn't wait to tell the boys, but he wanted to see if the boys would warm up to Brian first. While Justin was watching the show going on in the kitchen, Brian had looked up a slip second to catch his lovers stare and smiled.

"I thought I told you to sit down?" Brian asked as he shut the draw to the silverware when he and the boys were finished.

"I know, I was just seeing what was taking you guys so long."

Brian came out of the kitchen and walked over to Justin and whispered in his ear, "Miss me?"

"You have no idea."

"Can we eat now?" Andrew asked as he and Chandler sat down at the table wait for their fathers to finish talking.

"Yes, let's eat," Justin said as both him and Brian made their way over to the table. Brian sat down and saw that Andrew had something under his bowl.

"Hey, Andrew, what's that?"

Andrew looked down and saw his what Brian was pointing to his sketch pad.

"Oh, that's my sketch pad. Daddy got it a few mouths ago because my other was getting full. We sometimes paint together and it makes Chandler jealous."

"It does not," Chandler called from the other side of the table. "I don't want to be an artist like Daddy and Drew. I want to wear a suit and sit behind a desk and do important things for people."

"Really now?" Brian asked as he and Justin had a smirk on their face.

"You know, Chan." Justin said, "Brian owns his own advertising agency."

"What's that?"

"You know that M&M billboard that you and your brother love to stare at or those commercials on TV?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Brian does those things. He takes an item and turns it into something you want to buy, something you want to have. He wears a suit and sits behind a desk and he run the place all by himself,"

"Really, Brian. Do you do that?" Chandler asked.

"As matter a fact, I do. I was in town today to have a lunch with one of my clients. You know, one of the that works with me."

"Are you rich?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, don't ask that," Justin hissed at his son.

"What? I just wanna know. So are you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say rich. I'd say comfortable. I can open up another advertising agency if I wanted to."

"So, you're rich?" Chandler asked.

"Ok, maybe I am." Brian finally agreed.

"It's nice to hear Kinnetik's doing so well," Justin said he took a bit of his food.

"Brian, do you think you can give me a job?" Chandler asked.

"Well, when they say junior ad executive they don't lie," Brian joked. "Ok, Chandler, I can't just hire you on the spot, I'm going to have to give you an interview."

"Sweet!" Chandler replied as he began eating his food.

…………………………………….

Later that night, Brian and Justin were in the boy's room putting them to sleep. Brian was just about to finish their bedtime story when Chandler asked a question.

"Brian, do you think you could give me that interview now?"

"Of course, Bud," Brian put the book back on the shelf and opened his briefcase to take out a piece of paper. "The first thing I need to write down is your full name."

"Chandler Isaac Taylor-Kinney."

Brian looked over at Justin who blushed and gave him a smile and Brian returned the smile.

"Kinney's are other Dad's name. That's what Daddy said, but we don't know who he is. We hope one day we'll get to meet him." Andrew said from the other side of the room.

"I only thought it was fair that you boys had both our last names," Justin said as he took a seat on Andrew's bed.

"I know. I hope he's a cool as Brian." Andrew said and gave Brian the famous Kinney smirk and blushed.

"You two are interrupting my interview. My name is Chandler Isaac Taylor-Kinney. Do you need to spell that cause I can, Brian." Chandler said as he stopped the conversation between this father and brother.

"You can if you want to, Mr. Taylor-Kinney," Brian said as he pretended to write down Chandler's name but he already knew how to spell it.

"Ok, Chandler is spelled C H A N D L E R. Isaac is spelled I S A A C. And Taylor-Kinney is spelled T A Y L O R- K I N N E Y," Chandler said as he spelled out his name.

"Very good. Next question. How old are you?"

"Four and a half. I'll turn five in July. That's a whole hand."

"Good. What position do you want to take at my company? Ad man? Artist? Legal advice?"

"Adman."

"Last question. Why do you want to work at my company?"

"I want to work there because one of my new best friends owns the place. Oh, and if I mess up I won't get in trouble because I'm so adorable." Chandler said as he gave a little smile towards Brian while everyone laughed.

"That's true, Chan. You are my son after all." Justin said as he got up and gave Chandler a small kiss on the forehead and then to Andrew.

"I hate to end the day, but it's bedtime. Say goodnight to Brian and then it's lights out." Justin said as he stood in the doorway.

"But Daddy..." The boys started to whine but Justin cut them off.

"You boys already stayed up past your bedtime, anyway."

"Justin's right. You need your sleep. You're growing boys," Brian said as he put the paper back in his briefcase and closed it. "I will let you know if you got that job, Chandler, later."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Andrew asked as he turned on his night light on his side.

"I don't know. I have to see if it's okay with your dad." Brian commented as he turned to Justin and raised a brow.

"If you have time tomorrow, we were going to go to the fair near Central Park. I promised the boys we'd go."

"Yay!" Both boys said in excitement.

"Well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Now get some sleep." Brian stood up and gave each boy a kiss on the head. He was just about to close the door until heard a little voice say his name.

"Good night, Brian."

"Night, Boys." And closed the door.

He and Justin walked to the front door and stopped before opening it.

"Thank you, Brian. I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry for what they said in there. I did only think it was fair they had both our last names. They're our sons after all." Justin said.

"He called me one of his best friends," Brian said not even listening to what Justin had said.

"Yeah, he did. He really likes you, Brian. Hell, they both really like you. You're a damn good father. I can't wait to tell them."

"Me either. I wanted to ask you something, but it's okay if you say no."

"What is it, Brian?" Justin asked.

"Well, I told you that I had business meetings all week long and I have one tomorrow night and I just wanted to know if...."

"If I would come with you?" Justin asked as he finished Brian's sentence.

"Yeah, but you would need to find a babysitter and I don't think you would feel comfortable with a stranger here with the boys."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can see if Ally can watch them."

"You just want to gossip to one of your fag hags," Brian commented with a smirk.

"That's not it. I think it's time we sit down as adults without the kids around and figure out what's going to happen from here on out." Justin replied seriously.

"I agree. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Brian asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, you will," Justin said as he pushed Brian out of his apartment and closed the door. Justin waited for a second after he heard Brian mutter "twat" and left for the elevators. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was so excited that Brian was back in his life, but was also scared of what would happen when everyone found out the truth. He alone hoped for the best. He cleaned up the kitchen and living room, turned out the lights and went to bed.

Brian had just entered his hotel room, where he was staying at. A ten-minute drive from Justin's apartment. He was also excited that the blond was back in his life and planned to never let him or his two kids away from him again. Brian stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After he was done, he went to sleep, but not before taking care of his hard on. After all these years, the blond twink could still give him a hard on just by looking at him. Brian came a few minutes later after working his dick, thinking of the blond. He washed off the dried cum then got back in bed and eventually fell asleep.

…………………………………….

"That's was so fun. I can't believe you actually go your face painted, Brian." Andrew said as he, his brother and fathers walked through the door of their apartment. Brian, Justin, and the boys had spent the whole afternoon in the Central Park, where the fair took place. They did everything from the Ferries Wheel to Ring Toss and then ended up on the Merry-go-Round and face painting then Justin complaining that he was hunger and the boys agreed with him.

They had gone over to the food cart and Brian order to hot dogs for all of them. Now, all four of them were at home, settling down from their day until Brian and Justin had to go to the dinner meeting with one of Brian's clients.

"Me, too," Justin said.

"Well, enjoy it now because I have to wash it off. I have my meeting in an hour." Brian said as he closed the door and walked to the kitchen and got a bottled water.

"Ally will be here any minute and you boys are going to be good, right?" Justin asked Andrew and Chandler.

"Yes, Daddy." They replied simultaneously.

"Good," he said then turned to Brian and asked. "Did you bring your suit?"

"Yeah, it's in your room on the bed."

"Great. You can go use my shower while I wait for Ally then I'll shower, change and we'll be on our way. Sound like a plan?" Justin asked.

"Yup. Let me know when Ally gets here." And with that, Brian walked into the master bedroom and closed the door to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Justin got up to answer it knowing it was Ally.

"Hey, Jus," Ally said greeting her friend as he opened the door.

"Hey, Al. Thanks so much for doing this kind of last minute. I owe you." Justin moved out of the way of the door to let his friend in.

Ally walked in and said. "Are you kidding me? You don't owe me shit. I happy to do it. I feel like I haven't seen my nephews in a long time and from all the story you and Daphne have told me about Brian, I had to see how hot he was in person."

"Someone say my name?" Brian said as he came out of the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Water was in his hair and dripping down his tan skin as he walked up to Justin and Ally.

"Damn," Ally sang as she looked at Brian from head to toe. "You are damn lucky, Justin. He is fine as hell."

"Ally!" He said as he buried his head in the palm of his hands blushing.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. Nothing I haven't heard from Daphne," Brian commented as he kissed Justin forehead then looked at Ally in awe. "Fuck, you look just like Daphne, just lighter skin."

"Great genes run in the family."

Brian nodded and said. "Same here."

"Oh yeah, I know. When the boys were born, Justin doubted that they were his. I've also seen pictures of Gus. He's so cute."

"More like me every day. I'm so proud." He said as he moved back to the bedroom to get ready.

"Really, Ally? You can not tell Brian that the boys know about Gus and JR. Do you know how hard it was to convince Mel and Linds to let them stay here for a few days?" Justin said in a whisper like voice.

When Justin had gotten back from Ibiza, Ally had mentioned that Gus now had little brothers and thought it was good for everyone to get to know each other so he contacted Lindsey and asked if they could come to New York so he could spend time with them and introduce them to each other. Gus and JR had promised to keep it a secret until told otherwise.

"I know, but you're going to have to tell him sometime. You can't keep hiding things."

Justin nodded his head knowing Ally was right.

"Boys, Ally's here!"

Flashes of blond hair came running in the living room and up to Ally.

"Aunt Ally!" Andrew and Chandler said as they both ran into Ally's arm.

"Drew! Chan!" Ally replied as she got down on here knees and caught her nephews in her arm. She pulled back to look at them and gasped. "Wow. Have you guys grown since the last time I saw?"

"Aunt Ally, you're so silly. The last time you saw was about a few weeks ago." Chandler said as he shook his head and skipped into the living room.

Ally nodded and picked up Andrew and walked into the living room right behind Chandler and said. "All right boys, we are going to have a night of fun. I'll explain all the details once your father is gone, so for now, we are going to watch some educational TV. Yay! Fun!" She finished with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Watch the sarcasm, Ally. Boys, I'm going to go get ready and then Brian and I will be on our way. I want you to be good for your aunt. Promise?" Justin told Chandler and Andrew as he stood halfway in the hall halfway in the living room.

"Promise." Andrew, Chandler, and Ally said.

Justin nodded to Ally and she returned the favor. Justin turned back down the hallway to go to his room. When he opened the door he found Brian standing in the middle of the room with nothing, but a part of boxers on. Justin jaw dropped as he stood there looking at his lover he had missed for years. Brian turned as he heard the door open and saw Justin staring at him.

"See something you like, Sunshine?" He asked.

Justin gasped as he realized that Brian had caught him looking. He shook his head to think of what he was doing and stuttered. "Um, yes...I mean no, wait that's not what I mean. I meant to say, yes I see something that I like, but I just came in here to take a shower and get ready so I'm going to go do that."

Brian watched as Justin left the room and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed, Brian let out the breath he was holding slowly. Justin had been watching him and he was wearing nothing but a part of boxers. _Yes_ , he thought to himself. He then put on a pair of pants and made his way over to his phone that was sitting on the charger and made a quick phone call.

In the bathroom a few minutes later, Justin was in the shower jerking himself off. As he stood there watching Brian half ass naked, he had gotten a hard on. The more he thought about Brian the more he wanted Brian. He planned soon that he would have his lover back on top of him. When he came, he washed off a little more and turned the shower off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"You almost ready, Sunshine? We have to be there in about half an hour." Brian said to Justin noticing the blond jumped as he heard his voice behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Brian! You scared the shit out of me," Justin replied. "Yes, I'm almost ready. I'll be out in a second."

"Great. I'll go keep Ally company." Brian commented and walked out the door then closed it behind him.

Brian walked down the hall to find Andrew, Chandler, and Ally watching cartoons. He walked over to Ally, who was sitting on the couch.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine. Usually, when I come over, we just watch some cartoons maybe a movie. I ordered some pizza while you were in the shower. I fix them food in between takes and we eat it on the couch. Don't tell Justin."

Brian held up his hand and zipped his lips, locked the key, and throw it away telling Ally that he wasn't going to say anything. Ally nodded her head and smiled at him then turned her attention back to the TV but didn't fully get there when they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza, Boys," Ally said as she got up and walked over to her purse to get money to pay for the pizza, but was stopped by Brian who said.

"I'll pay for the pizza." He took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"No, that's ok. I'm fine paying for it."

"Rule number one about Brian and money, Ally," Chandler said as he looked at the TV and still talked to them. "You never argue with him about paying for something cause you're not going to win."

Brian smiled and nodded, "He's a smart kid."

"Fine, but I'll paying you back." Ally agreed as she took the money from Brian and walked over to the door.

"Another rule about Brian and money, if he insists on paying you don't have to pay him back," Andrew told Ally doing the same as his brother, talking to them but still looking at the TV.

"Smart kid?" Ally asked.

Brian nodded. Ally laughed as she opened the door to someone she wasn't expecting standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ally asked as she was about to close the door but the person stopped her with their foot.

"Where's Justin?" The stranger asked.

Brian was in the other room when he heard Ally talking to someone that didn't sound like the pizza man. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door where Ally was and saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Brian asked Ethan.

"Looking for Justin. I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, Kinney, but you better go before Justin sees you. I know he doesn't want you here after all the shit you put him through. I can give him want he wants, what he needs. I can give him love, romance, a stable home and I can protect him. He's mine, not yours. I mean, can you give him all those things, Kinney." Ethan snapped. He had pushed himself into the apartment and started yelling in Brian's face.

"Listen, Ian. I'm going to say this once and once only then you're going to leave. First of all, Justin is not yours. If you think that you own Justin Taylor you got that wrong. He's not property. And yeah, maybe I couldn't, no I wouldn't give him love and romance like he wanted, but I gave him what I told him I would give him from the beginning, the only reason he ran to you is because I pushed him away. I knew he would feel obligated to stay with me and he would be to scare to leave on his own so I pushed him away because I thought it was best for him. It wasn't my fault he broke up with you for whatever reason. So, don't act like you know because you don't. If you think in hell that you're going to get Justin back, I think you're wrong."

"Bullshit! It was your fault that he left me. I made one stupid mistake and there he goes defending you because of it. You're nothing, but a whore. I wouldn't be surprised if he left you again and came back to me. I would have made him happy so, watch your back, Kinney, I made him fall in love with once and I can do it again." Ethan argued back.

"With what? Your sweet word and flower? The way you play your violin makes him what to melt right into your arms? Give me a fucking break, Ian. Like I told him when he came back, he was stupid to fall for your bullshit in the first place."

Ethan scoffed. "Well, if it weren't for you and now those spawns of the devil he calls kids, it wouldn't be a problem!"

And just like that, a fist came in contact with Ethan jaw and he fell to the floor. Brian took a step back. He looked behind him to see Justin with his eyes wide open in shock. Then Brian looked to his right and saw Ally with her fist cocked to the side and that's when he finally realized. Ally had hit Ethan.

Ally hovered over Ethan and whispered in his ear. "Listen, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but I know you did not just call my nephews that. I swear right now, if they weren't looking at us right now I would've kicked you in the balls so hard they would have to be removed. So, this is what you're going to do. First, you going to forget that you know Brian or Justin or their ‘spawns of the devil’, you just called them. That includes numbers, address, and/or photos, gifts, etc. Second, if you ever get anywhere close to them, even being on the same side of the street as they're on, I will have a restraining order put on your ass and I will file for harassment. And third, you're going to pick your fucking ugly ass up and walk out of here and bother then again. Do I make myself clear?" Ally asked but didn't get a reply. "Do I?" She asked louder.

Ethan nodded his head. Ally smiled while picking Ethan up and was about to throw him out when she saw a man standing there with a SAMs Famous Pizzeria box in hand. She smiled and said. "Boys, I think the pizza's here. I'm just going to go take the trash out and be right back to give you your money."

Ally walked out the door with Ethan beside her while she had her hand on his ear. She pressed all three of the elevator door and waited for one to open. A few seconds later, she heard a ding and the middle elevator opened to see Macro in it.

"Ally, what's going on? Who is this gentleman?" He asked as she shoved him next to Marco.

"I wouldn't call him a gentleman. I'd call him trash. Anyways, he's been bothering Justin for a while now and is now making threats to Brian. Make sure Ethan Gold is never to return here. If he shows up here again, I will sue him for harassment as well as file for a restraining order. In addition, I will sue this apartment building for not succeeding in my wish to protect my loved one. We don't want that to happen, do we, Mark?" Ally demanded.

"No, we don't," Macro replied, trembling in his skin at Ally's threats.

"Then get rid of him, now!" Ally yelled making both Macro and Ethan jump. She walked into the elevator pushed the main floor button and walked back out without a second look back.

Ally walked back over to the pizza guy and smiled. She collected the money that Brian have given her also with a five dollar tip and handed it to the man.

"One cheese? One pepperoni?" The man asked as he pulled out the pizza boxes.

"I don't know, you're the delivery guy. Why don't you tell us?" Ally hissed at the man which left his confused.

Brian stepped up to the man and Ally and put his hand on the woman's shoulder and spoke to the man. "She's just kidding. How much?"

"Um...12.05." He replied.

Brian took the money away Ally and handed it to the delivery guy with a five dollar tip. The man took the money from Brian's hand while he gave Ally the pizza. The man smiled at Ally and Ally gave a shy smile back.

"Thanks." Ally thanked the man and closed the door. She walked over to the table and set down the pizza boxes. "Boys, pizza. What do you want?"

"Pepperoni." Chandler said as he took his seat with Andrew right behind him.

"Cheese." Andrew replied.

Justin moved to get the plates in the kitchen and brought out three of them. He set them down next to Ally and whispered in her ear. "That guy was totally checking you out."

Ally scoffed and shook her head. She looked over at Brian for agreement about what Justin said but, he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"He was not. He probably thinks I some crazy freak, who just can't stand people."

"Ally, you need to move on. How had it been since Travis?"

Ally turned to look at Justin and glared. It had been five years since her ex-boyfriend left her for another woman but, never made it a plan to go out and get over him.

"I don't want to talk about this. Shouldn't you guys be going about now?"

Justin looked at Brian, who nodded his head. Justin moved towards the boy and gave them a small peck on the cheek. "You boys be good for your aunt. I'll see you in the morning. There's something I need to talk to you about tomorrow, okay?"

Both boys nodded their head and continued eating their pizza.

Brian moved towards the door with Justin right behind him. They walked out the door; all dressed and ready, and left the boys with Ally.

…………………………………….

_Later that night..._

"Do you think what he said was true?" Chandler asked his brother, who was in the bed across the room from his.

"Well, Brian didn't correct him when he did. Do you think they were going to tell us?" Andrew replied in a small quickly whisper.

"That Brian's our other dad?" Chandler asked and Andrew nodded his head. Chandler laid his head back down on his pillow and sighed. "Maybe they were. I think they just needed time or thought we needed time. I mean, it's really weird to say 'Hey, kids, this is your other father who hasn't been in your life for four years. Love him and call him Dada.' And I'm kind of glad they did what they did."

Andrew snorted a laugh and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. All this time talking about his other father that he didn't even know, didn't even meet, was right in front of his eyes. "Brian Kinney."

"Huh?" Chandler asked as heard a small whisper of something, but didn't quite get it.

"Brian Kinney. That's his name, right? When they were talking he said Kinney, like it was his name."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think that what Daddy wanted to tell us?" Chandler asked his brother.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know if his father was going to tell him about his other father or not, but he knew they were going to find out the next day. "Maybe. Let's gets so sleep, Chan, and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Chandler nodded his head, know his brother was right and felt asleep quickly.

…………………………………….

"Where to, Mr. Kinney?" Brian's limo driver asked him as he and Justin made their way into the vehicle.

"To the hotel," Brian replied.

Justin looked towards Brian with a worried look and asked his lover. "Brian, do you think that's a good idea?"

Brian caught what Justin was so worried and told him, "There's nothing you need to worry about, Sunshine. Nothing that you don't want to happen won't. Anyways, I think we need to talk."

Justin just nodded his head and sat back. His heart was racing miles per hour and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The thought of him and Brian together alone left him with goosebumps and chills. The only thing he wanted, besides the fact to tell Andrew and Chandler about Brian, was to jump right back into Brian's arms, but mostly his pants. And that's exactly what he was going to do, tonight. He promised himself that.

…………………………………….

"Would you like something to drink? Water, beer, JB?" Brian asked Justin as the entered his hotel suite.

Justin sat down on the couch and took off his jacket and shoes to make himself comfortable. "Um...water's fine. I haven't really drunk since the boys were born, except a glass a wine at dinner when Ally's over or if I have an art opening."

Brian nodded and walked off to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out a water. On his way to Justin, he stopped by the bar and poured a glass of Jim Bean and then grabbed to bottle, knowing he would need it later.

Justin watched as Brian grabbed the bottle of JB. Both he and Brian knew it was going to be a long night. Justin snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Brian walked over to him and sit on the other end of the couch and put his feet up on his side.

"Here's your water." Brian handed Justin his water and gulped down his drink.

Justin opened his water and took a big gulp and his drink too. Sitting here with Brian not talking at all made things complicated, uncomfortable and confusing. He had no clue what they were going to talk about and that what worried him.

"Brian?" Justin got Brian's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are we just going to sit here and stare at each other or are we going to talk?" Justin asked. He watched as Brian sat up uncomfortably and poured another glass.

"Fine. We'll play a game." Justin suggested. Brian looked up and arched a brow in question. "The game is called, One Question One Answer. I'll start by asking a question and then you answer and then you'll ask a question and I'll answer. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll go first. Why'd you stop tricking?" He asked remembering the conversation earlier when he told Brian about the boys.

Brian sighed. "After that night, I just couldn't. I was planning on stopping, anyways. With all the things that happened, cancer..."

"It's not back, is it?" Justin asked worryingly cutting off Brian.

"No. I'm still cancer free. Everything that happened, I mean, I had cancer and syphilis, both things you were scared shitless about, I thought it wouldn't be longer until I had HIV or AIDS."

"But you're always careful," Justin argued.

"I wasn't careful that night. Now, that you told me that I...we brought not one, but two bundles of joy into this world, I don't regret it, but it was still dangerous."

"Brian Fucking Kinney doesn't do regrets."

"Brian Fucking Kinney doesn't do love, but here we are. Maybe I'm not Brian Fucking Kinney anymore. Maybe I don't want to be. And maybe that night we fucked without a condom- no, made love. Maybe that night we made love without a condom was because I was taking a chance on love on proving to you that I love you and I was giving it my all."

Justin looked up into Brian's eyes and asked. "What'd you just say?"

Brian snickered and said. "I love you. Yes, Justin. It's true, whether you want to believe it or not. I have always loved you. Always have, always will. Now, it's my turn to asked a question. Did you want to get married?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then what was that night we were in bed about?"

Justin recalled that night. It was the night he and Brian decided to cancel their wedding. "You were changing. It wasn't you. It's wasn't the Brian Kinney I fell in love with. You stopped tricking. You were a totally changed person."

"But that's what you wanted, to begin with. I finally felt like I had a reason to be the person you've shown me that I can become. Sunshine, I wanted to change for me. Not for you. You do realize this is the longest I've ever been monogamous with myself."

Justin threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, I do realize that now. I'm very happy for you. But still, you just changed without warning and I felt like it was something that I had done."

"When have you ever knew me to do something that I didn't want to do? I mean, I expected you to say no the first time I asked you to marry me. I've hated marriage all my life and I reminded you ever chance I got. And you were young. You needed experience. So, whether we're together or not, which I hope we are, I'm never tricking again."

"You want to get back together?"

"Yes, I do, but I think we need to discuss some things first."

"I agree. Can we talk about the bashing." Justin asked out of blue.

"Sure. What'd do you want to know." Brian nervously. The bashing Justin Taylor was the hardest thing that had ever happened to him. It was to biggest grand gesture that he had ever made to Justin that year. The night he was going to share his feeling about the blond but was sadly ruined by some homophobic closet-cased jerk.

"Will you dance with me?" Justin asked as he stood.

"Why?" Brian asked not really a fan of dancing with Justin at this exact moment.

"Because I asked you to." Justin pulled out his phone and picked out a beautiful song. He walked over to the stereo and plugged his phone in and waited.

Brian had no idea what Justin was doing and he wasn't a big fan of it. He stood up and walked over to Justin. Justin had the remote in his hand and walked the both of them to space right in front of the couch.

"Don't say anything or ask any questions. Just do what you did then." Justin pressed play on the remote and _"Save the Last Dance for Me, by the Drifters"_ came on. Justin heard a gasp from Brian's mouth but didn't care.

Justin started to dance and Brian joined in a few seconds later. The exact dance they did at the prom. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. It was a memory they were creating. As the word of the song played, the two men dance in sync with each other and the music. They did twist and turn that they did on the dance floor that night.

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me, mmm_

And right at that moment, Brian picked Justin up from the ground and twirled him around. He took a chance by closing his eyes, leaning into Justin and kiss him. At first, it was just supposed to be a peck, but Justin deepened the kiss. Just like on prom night, hands flew everywhere, left and right. Caressing and holding on another up.

_Save the last dance for me, mmm_

_Save the last dance for me_

As the song ended, the two men were still locked in each other's kiss. Brian pulled back a bit to drag his tongue across Justin's bottom lip to open up his mouth. When Justin's mouth opened, Brian made the attack and devoured Justin's mouth. Tongues caressed each other as hand flew touching every inch of the other. Justin's arms flew around Brian's neck and locked. Brian's hand slowly made their way down Justin's back to his ass.

The lover pulled back from the kiss, memorized about how passionate it was. Both lovers were panting, heavily.

"I remember," Justin said the first one of them to speak. "We were so beautiful, Brian. All eyes were on us. Jaws dropped. Eyes widen. It's was definitely the biggest fuck you and farewell that St. James is ever going to get. Two fags who know how to rock a dance floor better than any straight hetero punk can. It really was the best night of my life, Brian."

"Do you know what I was going to do that night after you dropped off Daphne?" Brian asked ready to share his feeling with the blond he loved.

"What?" Justin asked.

Brian cleared his throat, knowing things were about to get emotional. "I was going to tell you. I was going to ask you move in with me. I was going to do something that I had never done before and I was so scared, Justin. Just like the first time I said it to you, I was scared. I couldn't eat. I drank like a fish. I took drugs so I wouldn't have to remember you not being there. I couldn't sleep in our bed. I couldn't sleep at all. I would end up on the couch wishing I could make you get better fast so that I could hold you."

Justin was flabbergasted by Brian confession. He immediately felt a hot tear running down his cheeks as Brian continued to speak.

"I was there. At the hospital. Every single night. Watching you toss and turn having a nightmare. Sunshine, you don't know how many times I just wanted to go in there and make it stop."

"Why didn't you then? I needed you, Brian. I need you so bad, but you weren't there."

"I thought you'd hate me. I thought that you didn't want me or need me, anymore."

"That's bullshit. I will always want and need you. We talked about this. You have to stop feeling guilty about what happened. You know, it wasn't your fault. Brian, you're one of the most important people in my life. You were the most important person to me, but something happened."

"What!?"

"Calm down," Justin looked up into Brian's eyes and whispered. "We had kids. Two of them. You and me. You, Andrew and Chandler, are my world. I don't where I would be if I didn't have you guys."

"I can't wait to tell them, Justin. I'm a father again. How do you think Gus will feel?"

Justin tried hard to hide his smile. He knew eventually that he would have to tell Brian that Gus knew about the boys, but he wanted to wait.

"I'm sure he'll be happy. He's a big brother again."

"I think you're right. What about everyone else?"

Justin pulled Brian back to the couch and sat down before answering that. "Okay, let's go down the road. My mom. She'll be confused then excited and then later she'll be mad and then she just be happy she's a grandmother."

"Debbie too?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. She and Mom have become so much like the same person over the years, it's not even funny."

"Ain't that the truth." Brian agreed.

"Gus'll be happy. Emmett will be glad his an auntie again. Surprised and shocked, but glad."

"Theodore will probably pat me on the back and say "Congrats, Boss". Blake probably the same, but he doesn't work for me."

"They're back together?" Justin asked.

"Yup. Daphne and Molly?"

"They got want they want. They're aunts. I think Daph's going to be a little hurt cause I told Ally instead of her."

"Oh, that's a fight I would pay to see."

"We'll take Ally with us then. Ben's going to be very supported. Hunter's going to be upset that you'll never fuck him and that I tied you down for life. Michael?"

Brian thought about how Michael was going to react for a second and shook his head. "Next."

"What's going on between you and Michael. I thought he would be happy that you finally grew up."

"He's not. He always wanted to go out and party, but I wasn't in the mood. You know I rebuild Babylon, right."

"Private investigator keep me updated."

"Of course. Anyways, he's been really wanting to go out like the old days. He's going to be pissed as hell, but what the fuck for. It's not like he can have a family, but I can't. I have the same rights he does. I have the same rights as anyone else."

"I understand. That's why I quit Rage. I mean, don't get me wrong I love doing Rage. I don't like working with Michael. I had to take care of the boys, paint for my shows. It was just too much all at once. Mel and Linds?"

"Hell no. Mel will probably use Gus for a reason that they need money, not using it for him, but for herself and Lindsey, but I have kids too. I have to care of and pay for now. She'll probably say you can afford it. And which legally she should know, I don't have to pay for a damn thing for Gus cause I don't have my right, but I still do. And Linds is probably going to go on and on about how should leave me. Let her and Mel take care of the boys and be an artist and conquer the art world."

"Well, I'm not listening to anyway one. I want to be a family, Brian. I want both of us to raise the boys. You have your rights to the boys. I could never take that away from you unless you asked me personally. I want to go home. I want us to be together. I want to move the boys to Britin. I want them to grow up in a loving, stable home with two loving parents who love them and who love each other."

Brian scoffed. "The same reasons I have up my rights to Gus. Lindsey was going to be stupid and marry that fucking frog. You know she could have gone to jail for like five years if someone would have reported her."

"I know. I also know that you don't want that to happen. Are we saying what I think we're saying?"

"What we're you saying?" Brian asked playfully but got a death glare from his lover. "Yes. We're going back to Pittsburgh. I'll call a moving truck after we talk to the boys."

"Of course. We can call Deb on Friday and call an emergency family dinner. We can have the girls fly down, too."

Brian nodded his head and pulled out his cellphone and called Lindsey.

"Hello," Lindsey answered.

"Linds? It's Bri."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because Michael's been calling us none stop saying something was going on with you."

"I will deal with Michael later. Anyway, what are you guys doing this weekend? You're not busy or something cause I need to call an emergency family dinner."

"No, we're not busy this weekend. Brian, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Lindsey asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I'll explain when you guys get there. I'll email you the info about your flight. I'll have one of my drivers take you to the loft."

"Wait, the loft? Where will you stay?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll stay at the hotel. It's fine. Just promise you'll be there."

"We'll be there," Lindsey replied and hung up.

"We're staying in a hotel?" Justin asked about the living arrangements.

"What? Hell, no. We're staying at the house."

"Oh, Brian. I still can't believe you keep the house."

"I knew we would be together once again so that's why I keep it. Anyways, Mel, Lindsey and the kids are all set."

"We need to call a box company and start packing."

"Now now, Sunshine, let's not jump ahead of ourselves. We still need to make sure it's okay with the boys." Brian reminded him.

"I know. I'm just so excited. You know, I never wanted to go to New York. I wanted to be with you and get married. We had to let everyone come between us."

"I know. I just felt like if you didn't go I would've held you back and you would have probably regretted staying."

"Never."

Brian looked over at Justin and returned the smile Justin had. Brian leaned in a kiss Justin for a slit second before pulling back.

"Why are you so afraid to kiss me?" Justin asked. He knew that Brian wanted to go all the way with him, but wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm not," Brian argued.

"Then do it. Kiss me like you mean it. Brian, I've missed you so much and all I want is to be back in your arms again. I want this. I want you."

Brian leaned in one more time and gave Justin a kiss that he would never forget. Justin deepened the kiss even more. Still kissing Justin and hanging on, Brian sat back on the couch while bringing Justin along with him so that Justin would be straddling him. Justin's hands instantly when to Brian hair and his arms around his neck. He slowly felt Brian wanting to put his hand on his back, so he let go of Brian's hair and guided Brian's hand onto his back.

Brian felt what Justin was doing and complied. The two lover continued to kiss one other, wrapped up in each other's touch. Justin gasped as Brian attacked his mouth deeply and their tongues danced together happily. Brian pulled back from the kiss, knowing that he and Justin's were both hard, but something inside him needed to ask.

"Why'd you and the fiddler break up?"

Justin looked down at Brian, like a deer in headlights. "You want to talk about this now?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

Justin sighed. He knew this night was about the truth and the truth only. He had never told Brian why he and Ethan had broken up, but you know the saying. There's a first time for everything.

"I broke up with him because....because he cheated on me. He was out of town and the one chance he got he told advantage of it. It's was some drooling admirer that saw him play at one of his concerts in Harrisburg."

"Was that the same night I saw you at Woody's?"

"Yeah. Of course, I thought he would never do that to me so I asked him about it and he said it was just some kid that was interested in his music....until he showed up at Ethan's apartment doorstep with a bouquet of red roses asking for Ethan."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? You would have probably given me a harder time if you have known he cheated. You would have probably said 'Well, now you know how if feels.' or something."

"That's true, I probably would have," Brian agreed. "Do you think we talk about all the big road blockers tonight?"

"Never. Brian, we are so fuck up. I think we both know that we can't talk about every single thing that happened over the five years we were together in one night."

"Do you want to use call it a night and watch a movie?" Brian asked. The talk that he and Justin had, had been their biggest talk ever. They got off what they need to get off their chests and were happy. Soon, Justin and the boys would move to Pittsburgh and he would be a father again. He couldn't wait for the experience.

"Yeah, I would like that."

Brian grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. He searches in the browser for Netflix and found it. His account was already log in so he just clicked. Brian turned his attention back to Justin and asked.

"What do want to watch?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Whatever you want to watch is fine. As long as it's not James Dean."

"Don't worry, Sunshine, I don't even think they have any James Dean movies on here. How about we watch _Weekend_." Brian suggested.

"What's that about?" Justin asked curiously.

"It's about these two gay men who have a passionate one-night-stand that turns into something more," Brian explained.

"Story of my life." Justin murmured.

"Do you want to watch it or not?" Brian asked.

"Have you seen it?"

"No, it was just on my recommend list."

"Yeah, sure, why not." Justin finally agreed.

Brian clicked the play button and the movie got started. Brian walked over to the couch after turning the lights and sat back. Justin cuddled into Brian's side, but Brian didn't stop it, he encouraged it. So, he just sat there and watched the movie.

…………………………………….

_End of the Movie..._

The movie was over and so was Justin. He had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, but Brian was still up. Not wanting to wake Justin, Brian moved his arm free of Justin grasp. He stood and advanced to the bedroom.

When Brian arrived, he sighed. He had hoped this night was going to be the night when he and Justin finally came to their senses and fall into each other's arms, but that looked like it was going to happen. The blond need time. He needed time, but time is what got them there in the first place.

_It's only time..._

That phrase suddenly came to Brian's mind. Was it because time had both fuck them up royally or was it because he couldn't wait for time anymore or both. It had been so long since he had Justin, all of Justin, and all he wanted was his blond. Brian immediately shook clear of his thoughts. He would have the blond eventually and if he had to wait he would.

Brian slowly stripped all his clothes off to have him bare ass naked. He tossed them off to the side. He stripped down the sheets and climbed in bed, hoping the blond in the other room wouldn't affect his sleep.

…………………………………….

Justin began to stir about ten minutes after Brian got up. Justin stretched and looked around brunet, but couldn't be found. The blond saw that the TV was turned off and then he realized he fell asleep during the movie.

"Shit!"

He cursed at himself under his breath. He stood up in search for the brunet. He advanced room to room until he hit the door of the master bedroom. He slowly opened the door to find a lump on the right side of the bed. He moved a little quicker in the room and closed the door gently thinking Brian was asleep but was he?

Brian had heard the blond at the door and instantly got hard. He was so close to getting what he wanted. His blond underneath him. After the night Justin left for New York, the last night he had sex in five-year, well it had been hard; pardon the pun. Brian had made a promise to himself, even after he and Justin had called off the wedding, that he was going to stop tricking and Brian Kinney never breaks his promises.

Justin walked closer to the bed. He couldn't tell if Brian was asleep or not, but he was going to take a chance. He slowly stripped and watch Brian.

Brian saw clothes fly across the room and knew Justin wanted exactly what he wanted. He still didn't move when he heard movements across the floor coming over to his side of the bed. He stayed still and let things happen.

The blond's heart was racing fast. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he liked it. He had walked over to Brian's side of the bed, naked. Just looking at Brian gave him a hard on. He could see Brian's face as he lay there, motionless. Slowly getting onto his knees, Justin's hand caressed Brian's face, when his knees finally reached to the floor.

"God, you're still so fucking beautiful."

Brian's heart warmed when he heard Justin's confession. As much as he wanted to grab the blond throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless, he didn't. He continued to feel Justin's hand on his face. He loved the feeling of Justin's hand caressing him. Touching him. Loving him. Then he heard his lover's voice while he felt a hand slowly move down his body.

"I've missed the feeling of being in your arms. I've missed sleeping next to you. All those time you had to sleep by yourself. I mean, how do you go from something warm that you can wrap your arms around to a cold space. It's like they're dead, but went they're there, it's like the warmest feeling in the world. Fuck, I wish you were inside me. I want your hot hard cock working my tight hole, so badly. I've missed having the feeling of you inside me."

And Justin's wish came true. At that moment, Brian took both of his hand and put them on the blond, one on the hand the was on his side and the other on the blonde's upper side, and filled both of them over onto the bed. Justin's eyes flashed before his eyes. The first thing he knew he was on his knees talking to Brian then he was flipped on his back underneath Brian.

Both men were breathing heavily. Hearts were beating miles per. Eyes were staring at the other and no one said a word for what felt for a long time.

"Say please." came the simple whisper like instruction from Brian.

Justin smiled shyly and looked nervous. "Brian, I...um I didn't know you were up."

"Say please," Brian demanded again.

Justin started to feel Brian's hips against his, rubbing their erections together. Justin closed his eyes and moaned. He loved the feeling and wanted it to last forever until it stopped. His eyes snapped open and saw Brian staring at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Say please." He once again demanded.

"Please." He finally obeyed.

In a second, Brian's lips were on Justin's. Hands flew everywhere, trying to find something to grab or hold onto. While both men continued to kiss, Brian broke the kiss to grab a condom and some lube on the bedside table. He opened to the cap of the lube bottle and put some on his finger. He slowly brought it to Justin's opening and pushed in.

"Fuck, Brian."

Justin hissed as Brian began to move his finger in and out of the blond. He loved the sensation that he and the blond were going through at that very moment.

Justin arched his back off the bed and moaned when Brian added a second finger. Justin wanted to feel this forever. It was most amazing feeling he ever experienced. Except for one very thing that he was going to get in the next few minutes.

"Brian..." Justin gasped as Brian hit his prostate. "Brian...please."

Brian knew that his lover in over the edge and was about to come, as he was too, but he wanted to torture the blond.

"Please, what?" Brian said about to give in to what he and the blond wanted.

"Fuck me. I want you inside me, now!"

Brian slid the condom onto his long shaft with one hand and pulled his fingers out of Justin with the other. He was just about to cover his cock with lube when a hand stopped him. He looked up to find Justin smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't need to lube. I just need you."

"Justin, I don't want to hurt you." Brian protested.

"You won't. Just do it. I know how much you want to be inside me and you know how much I want you to fuck me," Justin's hand curled around the back of his lover's neck and brought his mouth to Brian's ear. "You want it so bad, right now."

Just then began to rub himself against Brian's stomach. He moaned loudly as he sped up slightly. Brian was enjoying the feel of the blond rubbing against him and he knew Justin was right. He wanted to be back inside the blond so badly.

His hands grabbed his lover's hips and stopped them. Justin looked up and knew what was about to happen. Brian had already positioned himself at Justin's opening. He looked up one more time for the blond's permission and got in return, a nod.

Brian leaned in, pushing his way into the blond, feeling nothing but tight walls close in on his cock. When Brian entered his tight little hole, Justin threw his head back and moaned deeply. Both lovers were in heaven and didn't want to move at all or they would come.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Move!"

Brian began to slowly pump his way in and out of the blond, moaning, groaning as it continued. Both men were in over their heads. As the brunet continued to move in and out of his blond, Justin had a big sunshine smile on his face. He loved the feeling of his lover's hard cock inside him.

"Yes, Brian....oh yes. Fuck me. Harder. Faster."

Brian sped up faster and hit the blond's prostate, loving the feeling of the warm tight hole. He held onto Justin's hips, nailing the blond in every right spot.

"Oh, yes, baby...oh, baby, you're so tight."

"Brian, fuck me harder...I wanna come...please."

The brunet continued to ram into his lover. He knew Justin wanted to come and so did he.

"You want to come, baby...do it? Come for me."

And with a loud groan, Justin came, landing on the space between him and Brian. As Justin came and his walls gripped to the hard cock that was inside him, Brian came slowly, feeling a wave of oblivion take over.

Brian had already collapsed on Justin. Both men were breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath. When both lovers breathing was back to regular pace, Brian pulled out of the blond and slammed his back down on the bed.

The two lovers still hadn't spoken a word. They turned to face each other just staring into each other's eyes and started to laugh.

"Oh, Brian. That was amazing. I totally needed that."

"I think we both did." Brian agreed. "But, I think we also need a shower,"

"Oh, god, I've missed shower sex with you." The blond said with a smirk and winked.

"I'm sure my cock agrees with you because it's totally _up_ for a blowjob."

"Of course. Absolutely," Justin then rolled out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Standing now in the bathroom door, the blond smiled back at his lover. "We can totally agree that first one there gets the first blow job."

And just like that, the blond took off in the shower.

"Not fair, little boy," Brian called out to the blond as he made his way to his lover.

…………………………………….

The next morning, Brian woke up to a mouth on his cock. Justin had gotten up early and felt his lover's erection rubbing against his ass. Deciding on paying his lover back for the other night in the shower, Justin crawled down his lover's body and swallowed the dick whole.

"Ah...oh fuck, Justin. Yes." Brian gasped out.

When Justin heard his lover encouraging him to go on, he got hard himself. As he was blowing the older man, he grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. Justin then took the matter into hand and started to suck the mushroom head of his lover's cock until he came.

"Damn, Sunshine. You keep that up and I'll never be able to let you go."

"And I thought it was for my ass." Justin teased.

"That's too. We should stay here all day." The brunet said as his lover crawled back up his body and into his arms.

"I wish we could, but today's the day."

"That we have to tell them, yes, I know. Do you think they'll be mad?"

…………………………………….

"Do you think they'll be mad?"

"Why would they be mad, Chan? They're our fathers. I understand now that some of the things we do they be not so happy about it, but this is something to celebrate."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

…………………………………….

"Oh, they're probably going to hate me, right?"

Justin moved closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. "They will love you. Hell, they already do. You are a fan-fucking-tastic father, Brian," Justin then started into the mirror and saw something on Brian's bare chest that he hadn't seen before. "What's that?"

Brian looked down to see that Justin was pointing at his tattoo on the left side of his chest. He had gotten it months after Justin's message. He knew that the blond would forever be in his heart.

"It's my tattoo."

"When'd you get it?" Justin asked as he dragged his finger across the word. Sunshine. In a bright yellow color.

"About a few mouths after you left that message."

"Sunshine. I knew why you put it there. It's where your heart is and Sunshine will always be in your heart."

Brian nodded and looked down embarrassed about the subject so he decided to change it.

"I'm nervous," Brian admitted.

"Why? It's now like you're meeting them for the first time." The blond said as he detached his arms from his lover's waist seeing that he didn't want to talk about the subject.

Brian spun around to look at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "It's my first time meeting them as their father, Justin. I have a right to be nervous as hell. What if they don't like me? What if they blame me for all the fuck ups in the world, I mean, everyone else does."

"Hey! Absolutely not. They love you, Brian. You are the most lovable person ever. They're not going to blame you. Honestly, I think they're going to be mad at me for keeping you away from them."

"I don't think so. So, what's the plan?"

Justin sighed. He didn't have a plan. He just wanted to let things happen. "We tell them. Pack a bag. Go to Pittsburgh. Introduce everyone and let life happen."

"Sounds okay to me."

 _That was the worst plan I've ever heard_ , the brunet thought to himself.

…………………………………….

"Boys, we're home," Justin called out as he and Brian came in through the door.

Both boys made their way to their fathers and hugged them.

"Were you two good for Ally?"

"Yep. She's in the kitchen." Andrew told them.

The two men made their way to the kitchen where Ally was cleaning up.

"Hey, thanks again, I really owe. Did they behave?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded then stopped what she was doing. She looked at Justin with a concerned face and replied. "I think they know." She whispered.

Justin arched an eyebrow and asked. "What'd you mean you think."

Ally shrugged. "I heard them talking last. When Ethan came here, he used Brian's last name to address him. The boys put to and to together and figured that Brian was their other father."

Brian sighed. "Well, luckily it's not going to be a surprise."

"You were going to tell them today?"

"Yeah, oh and Ally, we're going to Pittsburgh this weekend to tell them family and we want to know if you want to come with."

"Of course. Now I get to rub it in Daphne's face that you told me about them first and not her and that you love me more than her. Ha!"

Brian turned towards Justin. "Told you it was a fight I would pay to see."

Justin shook his head and advanced towards the living room where the boys were watching TV.

"Hey, Boys, can you turn off the TV? I need to tell you that something I told you about yesterday."

Chandler and Andrew glanced at each other and secretly had twin talk. They moved to the couch and sat down waiting for the true to be told.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that this isn't your fault and that I love you very much."

"We love you, too Daddy," Chandler answered for them.

"Good, well. I need to ask you two something. Did you like having Brian here?"

"Yeah, of course, we did. He's funny, smart, kind and we can tell that he makes you happy, Daddy." Andrew comment.

"That's true, Daddy. Ally said that when you first got to new before you had us, you had this sunshine kind of smile and recently we haven't seen it much, but that's until Brian got here." Chandler added to his brother's input.

"I'm glad you're so observant," Justin smiled at his sons as he reached for Brian's hand and took it into his. "So, I guess what I'm asking is, how would you feel if Brian...."

"We know, Daddy." A soft whisper fell from Chandler's mouth.

"Know what?" Brian asked.

"We know that you're our other dad, Brian. Or should I say, Dad." Andrew explained.

"You knew? When'd you find out?" Justin asked as he moved closer to his sons.

"Since yesterday afternoon, when Ian came to yell at Brian." Chandler when on with the explanation.

"Dad, Chan." Andrew looked over at Brian and asked. "Is it okay if we call you Dad?"

Brian moved towards Andrew and picked him up and hugged him. Andrew's arms locked around Brian's neck. Justin smiled as father and son reunion with a simple hug that made his eyes water.

Brian set gently set Andrew down and walked over to Chandler. The father had arms open, waiting for the moment that his son would jump into them and that exactly what Chandler did. Just like his brother, Chandler's arms locked around Brian's neck as the father twirled him around. Chandler started to laugh as he watched the room spin round and round. Brian eventually set the boy down with tears running down his face.

"No one's every asked to call me Dad before," Brian admitted.

"Not even Gussy?" Chandler asked and regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand with wide eyes, scared that his dad would get mad for tell.

Brian shook his head and asked. "You know about Gus?"

"Yeah. They come to visit ever now and then." Andrew said.

"Sunshine, I thought you said that Mel and Linds didn't know. I stood there asking you what would Gus think about the boys and you already knew."

"Mel and Lindsay don't know about the boys, but Gus and Jenny do. I didn't make it official with Jenny if the boys were her brothers or not, but I made it clear to Gus that they are."

"How'd you convince them to let you watch the kids if they didn't know?"

"Well, I asked if they would come down to New York so that I could see Gus and if they wanted some time to themselves. I would use Ally's apartment to pick them up while Ally stayed here and watched to boys. We would drive here, hang out for a little while and then I would drive them back ten minutes before Mel and Linds were supposed to pick them up. Simple and easy."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Every three months for two years. They would stay about four to five days and then go back." Justin answered.

Brian nodded and let that slide. He would find out more from Gus later.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you know I'm from Pittsburgh, right," Both boys nodded. "Well, I have a lot of family in Pittsburgh and we want to know if you would go there with us, introduce you to the family and then show you around and see if you would want to live there, but Brian and I agree if you say no then we won't move."

Chandler instantly stood up and smiled. "Are you kidding me? I have dreamt about seeing that house you were going to live in from the second you mentioned Brian...I mean Dad."

"Me, too," Andrew agreed with his brother and then paused. "Wait, so does that mean you were going to get married?"

"Yes, we were, but I got an offer in New York and your father didn't want me to sacrifice my career," Justin confirmed.

"Dad didn't want you to sacrifice your career to be with him? But didn't you want to be happy? Didn't you love each other?" Chandler questioned.

"Of course, I love your father, but I didn't want him to regret not leaving in the future."

"Even though I didn't want to leave in the first place. We were going to get married. Start a family, maybe. Aunt Mel and Lindsey had already left with Gussy and Jenny for Toronto and if I left too, Dad would have been all alone."

"Well, would've had you had us?" Chandler asked.

"Well, later we would've had you. We kind of had to figure it out first." Brian answered.

"You guys didn't know Daddy could get pregnant?" Andrew said and his answer was a shake of the head. "Chan, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means, we were a..." The little boy ran over to Justin, jump and landed in his arms and finished. "SURPRISE!"

Justin groaned as the little boy's bony butt landed right on his crotch. He picked up his son and set him down on his lap gently.

"Now, they're going to hold it over my head for the rest of their lives."

"Yep." Both boys replied as Chandler walked over to Brian and sat in his lap just like Andrew and Justin.

Chandler turned toward Brian, covered his eyes with his hand and opened his a few seconds later saying. "SURPRISE!" In a whisper like voice.

Brian laughed and smiled. He hugged and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Well, if you're going with us you better pack."

"Before we do, I wanna hear about this new family of ours. Are they nice?" Chandler asked looking up at Brian.

"Um...they're something. Okay, let's start with grandparents." Brian suggested.

"That's a good place to start. So, there's my mother, Jennifer, you can call her Grandma Jen. Then, there's Debbie, that's Grandma Deb, she's like Brian's mother and her husband Carl."

"What'd mean she's like a mother to Dad?" Andrew asked.

"And what about your dad, Daddy?" Chandler put in.

Brian and Justin looked at each other to see who would go first.

"Well, my dad didn't accept that I was gay. He kicked me out of the house and he's no longer in my life so we will not speak of him." Justin said with a voice crack.

Brian saw that Justin was on the verge of tears he quickly said. "Debbie's like a mother to me. My biological parents are out of my life because they never really like me and because I was gay. My father died a few months after Gus was born of cancer. My mother thinks that it's bad to be gay and we don't talk at all."

"That's really mean. I can't believe that your own mom would do that. At least you have Debbie." Chandler exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't you go start packing and Ally can help you guys while your father and I talk."

Both boys nodded and got up off their father's laps and ran to their room with Ally right behind them. As soon as Ally and the boys were earshot, Brian turned to Justin.

"I didn't know you still get emotional talking about your father," Brian said as he moved towards Justin and sat him on his lap.

Justin's arm locked around his lover's neck and put his forehead against his. "I don't, it's just my allergies." He said and sniffed.

Brian smirked. "Of course, how could I forget? Do you want to talk about it, baby?"

Justin pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes, smiling brightly.

"What?" Brian asked wondering about Justin's sudden change of behavior.

"You called me baby. You've never called me baby before."

"Yes, I have. The morning after Gus was born, I was listening to my messages from the night before and then I said, oh, shit I have a baby and then I heard you yelp and then I said, two babies."

"That doesn't count."

"You didn't say it mattered what way I used it in. And I called you that last night." Brian pointed out.

"We...we were in the heat of the moment. I thought it was some type of foreplay." Justin said blushed a bright red/pink.

"I promise you, if it was, your ass would be on fire."

"It's is, considering we fuck like five times."

"More like five hundred times." Brian clarified. "So, why are you so upset about your father?"

"I'm not. It's just that he was a good father before my coming out. I guess I just feel bad." Justin said looking down not wanting to look Brian in the eye.

"Don't. Don't you dare think that it's your fault because it's not. It was Craig's decision to accept you or not and he made his choice. It's not your fault that you are who you are."

"I know. I just...I don't know."

"Well, how about we go help the kids pack and then I will help you pack," Brian said in a seductive like soft whisper as his hand made their way down to Justin crotch.

Justin smiled brightly and blushed. He shifted himself in Brian's lap so that he was now facing him. He leaned into that their foreheads were touching and whispered.

"Who said we have to wait to pack? We can start now."

Justin leaned forward, leaning forward to that Brian's back was now on the floor and he was on top, and kissed him. Life, as they knew it, was just starting to get better.

…………………………………….

Pittsburgh Airport...

"Make sure you hold my, Brian's, or Ally's hand. Don't talk to strangers and make sure, if the other twins missing, you use your twin telepathy powers to call the other." Justin said as he, Brian, Ally and the boys were collecting their luggage.

Brian scoffed and looked down at the boys and then back at his lover. "Do you really believe that? Twin telepathy, Justin?"

"Yes. Boys? Will you please back me up." Justin said turning towards the boys who had innocent faces on.

Andrew and Chandler turned toward each other, giving each other a simple nod, and then face their fathers. Andrew started first and said each line together.

"We can..."

"Read each..."

"Other's minds."

"1 2 3, fruit."

"1 2 3, Kinnetik."

"1 2 3, Gus."

They finished and had both parents looking at them. Justin had a face of triumphant, Brian...not so much.

"That only proves that they can talk at the same," Brian said shyly and turned around to get his suitcase.

"Whatever. Anyways, we're going to go to the house and we get things ready. Painting, food, and just the number of other things we have to do, so let's get a move on." Justin said taking his suitcase and Chandler's hand into his and moved towards the exit with Brian, Andrew and Ally behind them.

………………………………….

_Pittsburgh…Britin..._

"Goodnight, boys." Brian and Justin said as they closed the door to the boy's room at the house. When they got to the house, Justin had found out that Brian had already had the house all painted and all they needed was food.

Justin had gone to the store near the house so that he wouldn't run into anyone from the gang and dropped Ally off at one of her friend's houses. Meanwhile, Brian was at Britin with the boys. They played in the pool and in the game room, which had gaming systems, DVDs that stacked up high in one of the corners and a huge projector screen in the center.

When Justin got back, he found Brian in the pool trying to teach the boys how to swim. Instead of joining them, which he promised to do the next days, he cooked a home cooked meal of pasta.

Now, the lover's were walking hand in hand to their bedroom. Brian turned to Justin and held up a bandana.

"Turn around," Brian ordered.

"What?"

"I said turn around. I'm going to blindfold you."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking questions and just turn around, please?"

"Fine." Justin huffed out and turned around. Brian set the edge of blindfold at the tip of the blond's nose. He tied the end around Justin's head, not too loose not too tight. When he was finished, he grabbed the blond and held him in front of him as they walked into the bedroom. Brian's arm was around Justin's waist. He stopped and moved in front of Justin.

"Brian, what the fuck is going on?"

"Take off the blindfold."

Justin wrapped his hand around his head and took off the blindfold and gasp. In front of his eyes, he found, a lovely beautiful picnic on the floor. Right above was a beautiful light fire, burning in the fireplace. On the blanket, where the picnic was taking please, there were fresh fruits, sitting in tiny individual bowls.

Justin turned back to Brian with a wide smile on his face. "Brian, this is so...ridiculous romantic."

"That's my line," The two lovers laughed and Brian continued. "I want to ask you something very important. So, come over here and eat and then I'll make my announcement."

The two lovers sat down and ate their food. The occasionally dipped their fruit into some chocolate and fed it to each other. Justin was sitting in Brian's lap so that they were facing each other, his legs dangling off Brian's thighs. They shared a few kisses, tasting the sweet juice from the fruit and chocolate from each other.

Brian fed his young lover a strawberry dipped in chocolate and couldn't resist licking the juice that had fallen off his chin. He licked his way up the blond's neck and then suddenly their lips smashed together. Mouths opened and tongues were released. Brian grabbed the blond's bubble butt and slide more of him up on his lap so that their erections were rubbing together. Brian pulled back and licked a path down Justin's neck, but couldn't come back up when he felt Justin's hand on his shoulder, tapping him.

"Brian... Brian. Stop."

Brian pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You said you want to make an announcement."

"Well, I was about to make a big announcement in my pants," Brian teased and chuckled. "I wanted to ask you if you would be my partner."

"What? I'm confused." Justin asked puzzled. "That's your big announcement? You want me to be your partner?"

"Well, not if you're going to say no," Brian said looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, Brian," Justin took Brian's face in his hands and saw that the man was on the verge of tears. He leaned in and kiss him. His eyes. His nose. Both cheeks. And his lips to show his support.

"I can't." The brunette said simply.

"You can't what?" Justin asked.

"I can't lose you again, baby."

"What do you mean lose me again? Brian, you surprised the hell of me. I thought we were already partners when you told the flight attendant that we were."

"We never made it official. I thought you wanted to make it official."

"We did! The first night we made love again. That, you making love to me again, that's what made our relationship official."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I'm as ready as I ever was. I love you so much, Brian Kinney. I want to be with you and nothing and nobody this going to stop us." Justin vowed.

"I'm glad you said that because I called my lawyer to print up some papers. Legal partnership agreement. POA, you've been mine since I changed it after the bashing if anything ever happened to me where I need surgery or something of that nature you would be in charge of that. Ownership agreement. You will own 50% of Kinnetik, Babylon, the house, which is already in your name anyways, and any other business that is signed with Kinnetikrop. I was thinking about opening up an art gallery, maybe." Brian said looking at Justin and smiling from the look on his lover's face while he was speaking.

The blond was smiling a huge sunshine smile and had tears running down his face. Brian stopped for a second to wipe the tear trimming down his lover's face and continued. "Anyways, what I'm saying is that when I die everything will go to you cause I know I sure as hell don't want them going to my mother or sister, and I know you'll take care of the boys and Gus."

"Brian, you've got to be kidding me, right? I mean, I'm happy you did this, but what about Gus and the boys."

"Justin, I trust you. Why do you think that I'm leaving you everything? I have trust funds sent up for the kids, even JR. When they turn eighteen, it'll activate and they can use it for whatever they need to, but I want to do this."

"Are you sure you want to do this. Yeah, we share children..."

"We've always shared a child, Sunshine. You might not be biologically Gus' father and we might not have something in writing, but emotionally you are always there for him. Hell, you're a better father to him than I am."

"You know that's not true, Brian. You're an amazing father. You know how I know it? I saw you today with the boys. They love you. I love you. And Gus loves you. I just never saw myself like that before."

"You were there the night he was born."

"So were you, Michael, Melanie, Lindsey and all their dyke friends." Justin protested.

"You named him."

"The name was already picked out, I just made it official."

Brian scoffed. "I don't know...you stopped him from committing suicide."

Justin pulled back from Brian's embrace and stared in his face. "What?"

"Justin, if it weren't for you, nobody in this family would have survived me. You're the one that keeps everyone in check. You're the most mature person I know. If I didn't have you, I would have fucked up my entire relationship with him."

"I know you, Brian. I know if I wasn't here, that wouldn't happen. Gus loves you because you're an amazing dad."

"And what got me there was you. You, Gus, and the boys are my world. I love you so much and I know that I can be a real shit to you sometimes, but if you let me, I will treat you like the prince that you were born to be."

"Aww, Brian, I love you too. Okay, you can treat me like the prince that I was born to be, but only on one condition."

"What's that, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he started to pull Justin back on his lap and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"You have to agree to take me horseback riding and ride off with me into the sunset."

"That's not the only thing your ass is going to be riding." The brunet said with a smirk as he flipped him and his young lover so that he was on top and started to kiss him.

Once again Justin pulled back.

"Brian?"

"What, Sunshine. You're killing me here."

"I just thought it might be a good time to call Debbie about that emergency family dinner," Justin suggested.

"Argh...you're right. Do you know where my phone is?" Brian agreed with the blond.

"It's on the nightstand. I'll get it."

Justin got up off Brian's lap and walked towards the dresser on Brian's side of the bed, but didn't see it sitting there. He looked around a few more time and still couldn't find it. He then opened the dress looked in. He couldn't see things clearly since it was dark the only light in the room was coming from the fire on the other side of the room. The blond stuck his hand in the dresser and felt around until he hit something.

It felt like a box. A jewelry box. Small. Something small that the box could hold. He slowly took it out and held it up so the light from the fire would catch it. When it did, Justin knew exactly what this box was and what it carried. He opened it up slowly so that it wouldn't make any noise and saw to rings. Two platinum rings with special engravings in the inner circle of the ring. Brian's was the one that said, " _My Sunshine_ " and Justin's was the one that said, " _My Stud_ ".

Justin smiled as he took the ring out of the box. He was about to slip it on when Brian's voice interpreted his thoughts.

"Sunshine? Did you find it?"

Justin quickly put the ring back in the box and closed it. He then spotted the cell phone under the nightstand. He put the box back in the drawer, closed it quietly and picked the cell phone off the floor.

"Found it." The blond said as he walked over to his lover and handed it to him.

Brian opened the phone and dialed the familiar number and waited while it rung.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey, Carl. It's Brian."

"Hey, Brian."

"Is Deb there. I need to speak to her."

"Actually, no she's not. She's work at the diner late tonight. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No, that's fine. I'll call the diner thanks." Brian hung up the phone and called the diner.

"Liberty Diner."

"Deb? It's Brian."

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?"

"Fine. I just wanted to call to tell you that I need to schedule an emergency family dinner."

"Brian, is there something wrong. Don't you dare fucking lie to me, asshole." Debbie said in a concerned voice.

"Everything's fine, Deb. I just need to tell the family something."

"Brian, tell me. What's going on." She pushed.

"I need to tell the family all together. It's just something everyone needs to hear all at once. I called Melanie and Lindsey. They need to be there, too. They're staying at the loft for the weekend."

"Wow, this must really important."

"It is. This Sunday. Cook Chicken Parmesan and Lasagna. Thanks, Deb." He said and quickly hung up.

"Ready?"

"Hell, no," Brian said.

"Don't worry. I'll be there, right by your side." Justin then leaned in and kissed his lover.

………………………………….

_Sunday…_

"I just want to warn you, not everyone will believe that you're our kids and not everyone will like you at first. If things get to be too much, I'll send you upstairs and Gus and Jenny. Understood?"

"Why wouldn't they like us, Dad?"

"Andrew, sweetie, it's not that they won't like you and your brother, it just that they might not like you at first. They're some things I can't explain to you right now since you're not old enough, but just like Dad said, if it gets too much we'll send you, Gussy and Jenny upstairs."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Gussy's going to be there?" Chandler asked.

"Yes. Everyone we told you about will be there. You, Gus, Jenny, your father and I, Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Emmett, Ted, Blake, mom, Molly, Daphne, and Ally. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Nope, think you got 'em, Sunshine."

Just then, Brian pulled the Jeep into the driveway. He turned off the engine and turned back to the boys.

"It's going to be a madhouse. So, I want you to stay with Daddy, me or Gussy."

"Ally, too." Both boys asked.

"Of course. They'll be a lot of questions so we'll do the explaining. You just sit there and act adorable."

"I have no problem doing that. I am the more cute one." Chandler said triumphantly.

"We have the same face, idiot," Andrew argued back. "But that's okay, I'm older."

"Only by like one second." Chandler crossed his arms over his chest.

In the front seat, the two fathers were laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" The boys asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." They said together in between breathes.

"Hey! Copying the other is our job." Chandler pouted.

"Sure, kiddo. Thank God we got here late. They're probably eating starting to eat right now."

"Let's get this over with," Justin said as he opened the passenger side door. He got Andrew out of the back seat and carried him to the porch with Brian and Chandler behind them.

Brian opened the door to the house to see the family sitting down eating, not hearing that the door was opened. Justin closed the door while Brian took off the boys jackets. Andrew and Chandler immediately spotted Gus and JR and screamed.

"Gussy! Jenny!" And ran over to them.

Nine-year-old, Gus Mucus-Peterson's head shot up when he heard two familiar voices call his name. He stood up with his sister by his side and caught the two flashes of blonds coming his way in his arms.

"Andrew. Chandler. Hey, guys. How's it going."

"Good. We're happy to see you."

"Same here." The older brother replied.

The twins made their way over to JR while Gus made his way over to his dad.

"Hey, SonnyBoy." Brian greeted his son.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Jus."

"Hi, Gus."

"So, you finally took my advice and told him."

"What would I do without you, Gus?" Justin said sarcastically.

"Never would have told him."

"I would have. Eventually."

"So, I have Gus to thank for the two new rugrats. Thank you so much, Gus. I've had the biggest headache of my life and it's all your fault."

Justin lightly slapped Brian in the side and smiled. "Brian, stop teasing."

"You liked it last night."

"Okay, I just started to eat before you guys came in here, I would like to finish it, please. So, could you not talk about your sex life, thanks." The nine-year-old said walking back to the table.

"Sunshine!" A screech from the kitchen filled the room.

Justin made his way to the kitchen, where people started to greet him.

"You're home from New York?" Debbie asked as she hugged the blond and kissed him on the check.

"Yep. I'm home for good." He replied and took Brian's hand into his.

"Why?" An annoying voice said from the corner.

"Well, hello to you too, Michael." Justin smiled.

"Why are you here? New York wasn't big enough?" Michael hissed.

"Michael Charles Novotny! If you don't stop taking to Sunshine like that, I'm gonna chop off your balls." Debbie yelled at her son and slapped him across the head with a pop.

"Well, Mikey, that why I called the dinner. We have something to tell all of you. So sit down, listen and shut the fuck up."

"No asking questions until the end," Justin added. "Anyways, I do believe you heard the little two boys who called Gus and Jenny's names, right?"

The whole table nodded their head and Justin continued. "Well, Brian and I would like to introduce them." Justin then looked around for the boys and couldn't seem to find them.

"Brian, where are the boys?"

"They went upstairs already, damn it," Brian walked over to the stair and call for them. "Andrew. Chandler."

"What?!" The boys screamed back.

Justin's eyes widen as heard the disrespect in their voices and made his way to Brian.

"Chandler Isaac and Andrew Dylan! Get down here right this second or you're in trouble."

The parents heard footsteps and saw they boys made their way down the steps with Gus behind them.

"Sorry, it was my fault," Gus said apologetically.

"It's fine, Gus," Justin said then turning his way back to the boys. "I better not heard that tone in your voice when Brian or I call you, again. Understood?"

"Christ, Justin, you sound like a parent," Jennifer said to her son.

"That's because he is, Grandma Jen," Andrew said walked over to Ally and sat in her lap.

The whole room when dead silence and the silence went away quickly with a big screech from everyone.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone started to talk all at once asking every since question they could think of until Ally stood, put her index finger and thumb in her mouth and blew to make a screeching whistling noise. Everyone stopped and covered their ears to block out the sound. Ally stopped when all the voices went off.

"Thank you. My ears feel better. Now, will you two finish without an interruption."

"Thanks, Ally," Brian said with a smirk and winked. Ally smiled and nodded. She then turned her head to face her cousin who was glaring at her.

"Jealous much?"

"Never, Ally Cat. He'll always be my hot stud." Daphne said triumphantly.

"Don't call me Ally Cat and in your dreams, Ducky."

"Don't call me ducky."

"What happened to no interruption?" Justin asked the two cousins.

Ally and Daphne closed their mouths and sat quickly. Brian smirked at the girl's reactions.

"Anyways, I know what you're asking. Yes, they are Brian and I's children. Biologically. I got pregnant after I left for New York and I didn't tell Brian until about a week ago. I found out about a few weeks after I left. I went to Ibiza about three months into my pregnancy to give birth. Any questions?" Justin asked and waited for any voices.

"How come Gus and JR know about them?" Lindsey asked.

"All those times I asked you to come down to New York and let Ally and I watch the kids so that you could have time to yourselves was another was for Gus to meet his brother."

"But Justin, I don't think it appropriate for you to say that they are Jenny's brother, too," Melanie said.

"I didn't. I never told her that they were her brothers. If she wanted them to be, I could never stop her from saying that."

"But why didn't you just let us?" Lindsey asked.

"Are you kidding me? What would you have done, Lindsey? Convince me that I shouldn't tell Brian and stay in New York so that I could concur the art world? New York was never my dream, Lindsey, it's yours."

"OH, BULLSHIT!" Michael screamed from across the table. "How could you all believe the little shit. He's been up to no good since the first day he stepped into our lives."

"Michael, sit down and shut up," Brian hissed at his former best friend. "Gus, can you please take your brothers upstairs?"

"JR, too," Mel added knowing things were about to get out of hand.

Gus nodded and walked toward the stair while Andrew, Chandler, and Jenny followed behind him. It was dead silence until Brian heard the door to Michael's old bedroom close and that's when he started.

"How fucking dare you talk to my partner like that, Michael. What the fuck has he ever don't to you. He's helped you pressure your dream. So, why, in God's name, do you think okay to talk to him like that?" Brian hissed.

"That little shit's been nothing, but trouble. He's hurt you, lied to you, cheated and you think he's some fucking Saint."

"Michael, whatever is going on in Justin and Brian's personal lives doesn't involve you," Jennifer said getting frustrated at the man saying those things about her son.

"Jen's rights, Michael. It's none of your business." Emmett agreed with Jennifer.

"It is my business. I'm his best friend."

"No, you're not, Michael," Ben said standing up and faced Michael. "You are not his best friend. You're a controlling, jealous basted. I've tried to be nice, but this has to stop. Your world can't keep focusing on what Brian's doing every five seconds. He has a family, he's grown up, why can't you? You have Hunter, Jenny and I and you're still worried about the 14-year-old boy you knew years ago," Ben sighed and said simply. "If this doesn't stop, Michael, you're going to lose something that you won't be able to get back."

Ben finished and walked out of the house without another word. Michael stood there angry. He couldn't believe his husband had just said that him.

He shrugged his shoulder and said. "He'll be back."

Everyone at the table fell into a daze at what Michael had said.

"I don't think so, dude," Hunter said and stood up to follow the same mimics Ben did.

"I won't be surprised if JR left, too," Ted whispered to Blake and Emmett.

"Michael, I can't believe you," Debbie said to her son. "Ben and Hunter just walked out on you and that all you have to say."

"Ma, Ben would never leave."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Ben's right, Michael, your world centers around Brian," Melanie said. "He obviously doesn't need you anymore. He has Justin. He's always had Justin. If this obsession doesn't stop, I will make sure you never see JR ever again."

"You can't do that, I have my rights. She's my daughter."

"You care about your fucking best friend more than your goddamn daughter!" Melanie yelled in his face.

"He manipulated you, all of you. He's nothing, but a liar and a cheat. I told you should have just left him..."

"Michael, if you fucking dare finish that sentence, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Brian yelled making his way to Michael. He knew what his former best friend would say.

The room was silent. No one made a sound. Everyone was trying to figure out what the two men were talking about.

"Brian?" A small voice said from behind him. He felt a soft hand fall on his shoulder and started to relax. "Brian, tell me."

"You don't want to know." The brunette whispered.

"Tell me, goddamn it." Justin turned towards Michael to see that that the man had a white. "Michael?"

"Yeah, Mikey," Brian said with a small chuckle. "Tell him. Tell everyone what you said. What was it exactly?"

"Heshouldhavejustlefthimthere." Michael said quickly and no one understood.

"Say it clearly, Michael." Brian hissed at him.

"I said he should have just left him there," Michael said slowly looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Where?" Justin said in a whisper. He hoped they weren't talking about the one night that had been the best but was a very tragic ending.

"Where do you think, Sunshine?" Brian clammily said as he turned and held Justin in his arms to make sure that he was alright. Not just for the blond, but for him too.

"The parking garage."

Small gasp flew across the room. Mouths were open wide in shocked and dismayed.

"Michael, sweetie, is that true," Emmett asked. "Is that why Brian hit you at the girl's party?"

"How fucking dare you say that to Sunshine, Michael. I have never been more ashamed to call you my son." Debbie said towards her son and shook her head.

"That's why you hit him?" Justin asked still him Brian's arms. "Because he said that you should have just left me there."

"Yep." Brian answered.

"Maybe I deserve that." Justin muttered under his breath.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again, Justin, you hear me? You didn't deserve to get bashed in the head. I don't care what the situation was, you didn't deserve that."

"You didn't deserve getting left, either! That's my biggest regret, other than the fact that I didn't tell you about the boys, leaving you for Ethan was stupid and idiotic."

"You were young and inexperienced."

"Don't fucking use that, Brian."

"I told you it was bound to happen. When I was planning to leave for New York our first year together. You were going to meet some twink your own age and forget about me."

"How the hell could I forget about you? You're like my first everything."

"I wasn't the the first person to say that I was in love with you."

"I said like. And he didn't really mean it and I know I didn't. I was never in love with him."

"That's true," Jennifer said walking over to her son and his lover. "When I first met Ethan, I was shocked that he went from you to someone like that, but Justin begged me to like him. With you, he didn't care what I said, he wanted to be with you."

Justin smiled and blushed as his lover looked at him with a mysterious look. He couldn't believe his mother realized that, but he was glad she did.

"I'm so happy for you, honey, the both of you. I can't believe I'm a grandma, but if I'm being honest I alway knew it was bound to happen one way or another." Jennifer said looking down avoiding to make eye contact with either one of the men.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Oh, damn it, I knew."

"Knew about the boys?" Brian asked confused.

"I knew that Justin could get pregnant."

"What!?" Justin yelled at his mother. The young blond was shocked. All this time, his mother knew he could get pregnant and never told him. "You knew I could get pregnant and you never thought it was a good idea to tell me."

"Hey! Don't yell at me. I understand you're shocked, but that no way to talk to your mother," Jennifer said calming her baby boy down. "I found out when you were five. You remember when you fell while you were at your grandparent's house? Well, they found it while they were doing a test."

Justin sighed in frustration. How could his mother he could get pregnant and never tell him? "But, Mom, you never told me. Were you even going to tell me? Does Dad know? Is that why he disowned me because it was bad enough he had a gay son, but one that could get pregnant, too?"

"No, your father never knew. Only I did, I never told anyone. When your grandparents asked if you were okay I just told them it was a scratch and that it."

"What were you going to do? Planning to take this to your grave?"

"Justin! I know you're upset, but you don't get to talk to me like. I was scared, especially during the time that you started coming out."

"That was the perfect time to tell me, Mom."

"But, I always knew you'd be careful."

Justin looked own at the ground, ashamed. He and Brian did it raw on purpose. They had talked about that while planning their wedding but had never gotten around to getting tested. Jennifer saw that her son looked down and wonder why.

"Justin?"

She then noticed that Brian was looking down too. Seeing both men with their heads down, Jennifer wondered what was going on.

"Brian?" Jennifer asked towards her son's lover.

"Please tell you didn't." Debbie said with a worried voice.

Brian and Justin knew what she was talking about. Never let anyone fuck you without a condom. Her brother had died with HIV and she wanted her family to be safe.

"We were negative." Brian muttered.

"That doesn't matter! How many times have I told you not to fuck without a condom." Debbie yelled at him.

"The fucking twink made you fuck without a condom!? How many blow jobs did he have to give you to do that?" Michael said coming up beside his mother.

"Since when was our sex life your fucking business," Justin snapped at the two. He had had enough. It was time to lay down some boundaries. "You have no fucking right to judge me or Brian. It's not your decision what Brian or I do. That's what made me leave for the first place. I listened to all of you tell me that New York would be a safer bet to become an artist and I listened, but that was all my fault. To listen to you. And the way all of you doubt Brian. That he was out of his fucking mind and that we wouldn't last a year. Or was it six mouths, Mel?"

Justin turned to Melanie who turned her face to avoid eye contact. "I hope you got your money's worth."

"That's what I found hard to believe," Brian said coming up to Justin and taking his hand. "I proposed to him and you think I'm going to fuck it up. When the fuck have you knew me to do something that I don't want to do? Over the five years we were together, I almost lost him twice. I couldn't take him not being there so I gave in, tied him down so that he would make me an honest man and you think we were going to last six mouths. Well, fuck all of you. I'm not going to raise my children around people with such hate. They are amazing boys. They're smart, funny and I wouldn't be a prouder to be their parent."

"I agree." Justin said toward his lover.

"Now, Sunshine, be reasonable." Debbie said now that she had finally calmed down.

"Deb, I'm done being reasonable. Brian's absolutely right. I'm not going the raise my children around people who belittle their own parents."

"But, Jen and I are their grandmothers." Debbie protested.

"And we're their fathers which gives us more rights than you. Until the day they turn 18, I'm the one who makes decisions for them. Well, this is my decision." Brian said and then walked out of the kitchen and up the stair to get the boys.

"Justin, can't you..."

"No, I won't. I think Brian got his point across and I totally support him. You're supposed to be their family, yeah be honest with them, but to the point where you're constantly where you're doubting our relationship goes too far. I just think he needs time to cool down, we all do, before we start bringing the boys into this." Justin said and walked away from the family to find his lover and children.

………………………………….

A few weeks later...

"Oh, I can't believe my babies are going to kindergarten," Justin said the second he woke up on the boys the first day of school. He'd been waiting this moment since the boys were born and now it was finally happening.

The boys' birthday was at the end of July and they celebrated big. Just the four of them, along with Gus and since it was Brian first birthday with Andrew and Chandler, he wanted it to be the best birthday a five-year-old could ever have. During that time, the family started to come around, except Michael, but Brian told him that if he didn't like it, he would just have to go. It was a hard decision for Brian since he'd had knew Michael since they were teenagers, but Michael wasn't his best friend anymore. Justin was.

Brian groaned when he heard Justin already up. He knew how excited Justin was when the first day of school rolled around. He was just about to fall back asleep when Justin started to shake him.

"Brian. Come on, Brian, get up. Do you know what day it is?"

"I don't want to," Brian muttered.

"Come on. It's the moment in every parent's life when they send their child off to the sea of school."

"I knew we shouldn't have watched Finding Nemo last night," Brian said as he turned to face his lover.

"This is not funny. We have to get dressed, make breakfast, walk them to the bus stop..." Justin continued to blab on and on about the boys the first day and suddenly stopped when lips came crashes on to his to silence him. Brian pulled back and kissed Justin's cheek.

"You talk too much."

"Brian, stop teasing! This is one of the most important days of their lives, of our lives."

"What? We get to fuck without me telling you every five minutes to be quiet."

"That, too, but I have a doctors appointment and you have to go to work."

"Well, before you make breakfast and get dressed, you might want to wake them up," Brian suggested.

"Oh, shit, that's right." The blond said as he took the blanket the covered him up and threw it off. He got up and put sweatpants on, but before he could open the door Brian called his name. The blond turned around and faced his lover.

"What, Brian? I gotta go wake up the kids or they'll be late." He started to complain.

"Or asleep. Do you have any idea what time it is, baby?"

Justin turned to face the clock and saw it was only 5:45 and the boys didn't have to be a school until eight and they didn't have to catch the bus until 7:30. The blond's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He the walked over to Brian who was still in bed and crawled back under the covers.

"Oh, baby, I know how excited you were for the first day of school." Brian cooed at the blond.

"They didn't call and cancel, did they?"

"No, it's just funny seeing you like this. Anyways, we don't have to wake them up for about another fifteen minutes. I think we need to take a morning recess and play." Brian said as he pulled Justin closed to rub his erection against the blond.

"Sounds great, Mr. Kinney." Justin purred as he leaned closer about to kiss his lover.

"Dad! Daddy! Get up, it's time to go to school." Chandler said as he and his brother burst into their fathers' room.

"It's the first day and we don't want to be late," Andrew commented as he hoping on to the bed with Chandler right behind him. "Please tell me up you're not thinking about sleeping. We don't have time for sleep. We have to be at ASAP."

"More like peace and quiet," Brian muttered. "Anyways, what are you two doing up? You sleep like log, but on the first day of school, you're up before sunrise."

Chandler looked pasted his father's head and out the window to see that the sun was rising. "The sun is rising, Dad. It looks pretty, like me"

"You're modest," Andrew snapped sarcastically at his brother. "You know, the only thing you really care about are your looks. That's going to get you nowhere in life if you don't start using your brain."

"Are you calling me stupid?" The other five years raised his voice at his brother.

"Boys, it's too early to be arguing," Brian said.

"Don't you get up at this time like every day to get ready for work?" Chandler asked.

"Whatever. Anyways, what are you doing up," Justin said cutting off the conversation between his lover and son. "It's not time to get up and you two need your beauty sleep."

"We know," Andrew stated.

"We're just really excited." Chandler continued.

"Well, I see you're still in your pajamas so, why don't you go play or watch a movie while Daddy and I get up and make you breakfast. Anything you want?" Brian asked his sons.

"Pancakes!" Andrew exclaimed.

"With bacon and..."

"Orange juice!"

Justin chuckled. "Pancakes with bacon and orange juice, coming right up."

Andrew and Chandler left the room leaving their fathers alone and to get ready for their first day of school.

………………………………….

_Later that night..._

"Justin, I need to talk to you," Brian said as he entered the room and saw his lover sitting on their bed reading a magazine. The blond looked up and smiled at the brunet.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Busy day at work. The usual."

"That's nice," Justin put down the magazine as Brian climb onto the bed. "What is you need to talk to me about?"

"It's important."

"Me, too. It's about me doctor appointment, but you first."

Brian took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Chandler asked me something today." He stated.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"He asked me why we weren't married. Like Debbie and Carl or Mel and Lindsey are. I told him that it wasn't meant for us, you know. And then Andrew said that if they could get married so could we."

Justin sat there, listening to his lover.

"So, then, I thought yeah, we can get married like they can, because that what I want. I want to marry you, Justin. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. I love our children. I love my life and I wouldn't what it any other way."

Brian took another deep breath and pulled out the box Justin has saw weeks before when he first arrived home and opened it to show Justin the ring they were originally going to use for their first wedding. "Justin Cole Taylor, will you marry me?"

Justin gasped and smile at his love. "Of course, I'll marry you. I love you so much a don't I want to be with you forever. You were my first everything. My first lover, my first time, my first kiss..."

"I was your first kiss?" Brian asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised," Justin said as Brian chuckled. "As I was saying...you were my first everything. Not lot of people can say that and I'm glad I could. I was your first, too."

"You actually were. My first love, my first bottom..."

"I was your first time bottoming?" Justin said just like Brian, shocked.

"Yeah, it was your eighteenth birthday." The brunet smiled.

"How come you never told me?"

"I don't know, I just didn't. I didn't tell you a lot of things back then, but now that you finally gave me my chance I will tell you everything you want to know, but first, you have new about your doctor's appointment."

"Oh, right. I'm really glad you're marrying me, Brian. That's what I've always wanted. To fall in love, get married, have a baby. Sure, it might not have gone in the order I wanted it to go in, but it still counts."

"So, what's the news?"

Justin scoffed. "I just told you. I've always wanted to fall in love, get married and have a baby." Justin tilted Brian's head up to look him straight into his eyes. "Brian?"

"You're..." Brian started to stutter, but Justin cut him off.

"Congratulations, Dad. I'm pregnant." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys. Places comment. This is my first story and I want to know the things you liked the things you didn't like so maybe I could write a sequel. Anyways, thanks so much.


End file.
